


I think... I just lost my soulmate

by Platina_Wolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Color eyes soulmate au, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Soulmates, idk what to tag, just another soulmate fic, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platina_Wolf/pseuds/Platina_Wolf
Summary: Everyone was born with grey plain eyes and the only way to change that was by meeting your soulmate.When you touch your soulmate for the first time, your eyes change their plain color to the one your soulmate loves the most (even though they may be unaware of it until they see the color).Lance was about to turn eighteen and the fact that he was the only guy in his class without a soulmate was embarrassing and you know what’s MORE embarrassing?He lost his soulmate.Or...The soulmate AU in where Keith and Lance accidentally touch each other and don’t realize they’re soulmates until it’s too late.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone was born with grey plain eyes and the only way to change that was by meeting your soulmate. 

When you touch your soulmate for the first time, your eyes change their plain color to the one your soulmate loves the most (even though they may be unaware of it until they see the color). 

Lance was about to turn eighteen and the fact that he was the only guy in his class without a soulmate was embarrassing. 

“I just can’t believe it, Hunk!” Lance shouted, “I’m about to go to college and I haven’t found my soulmate.” 

“Maybe you’ll have better luck in college?” Hunk suggested. 

“Nope, nope, nope. Everyone knows that the best way to find your one and only true love is before college, so that way you can attend to the same university and live happily ever after!” 

“Lance… you know I love you buddy but… that’s just ridiculous,” Hunk looked at his phone and gasped, “Oh no! We’re super late! Pidge is gonna kill us!” 

Hunk ran out of the couch and grabbed his car keys, “Lance hurry up! The convention already started!” 

Lance sighed, “I don’t even know why I agreed going to this stupid convention with you guys. It’s just a kids show!” 

His friend gasped out loud once again, “Lance McClain, how dare you!” Hunk made an offended face, “You love Voltron too, it’s not like we forced you.” 

“Yeah, I mean, I don’t  _ love _ it, but it’s cool,” He put on his favorite green jacket and followed Hunk outside his parents house, “I still think it’s a bit exaggerate that only one show gets a whole convention.” 

“Oh come on, Lance,” Hunk gave him a pat on the shoulder, “I know you’re cranky with the whole soulmate situation, but that doesn’t mean you don’t get to enjoy the convention of the show you love so much.” 

Lance groaned, “I hate it when you’re right,” He pouted, “But I still think it’s childish though!” 

They got into the car and Hunk laughed, “Voltron is dope not childish, besides, I know what your favorite part is…” He nudge him on the arm, “I heard the voice actor of Akira might come.” 

Lance blushed, “I don’t like Akira!” 

“Sorry man, but your mom already told me about the screensaver of your laptop.” 

Hunk started the car and Lance blushed even more. 

“There’s no one left to trust in this world, is it?” He asked to himself and sighed, “At least I’ve been told I look like Leandro.”

“And we all know who Leandro is gonna end up with,” Hunk winked at him trying to suppress a giggle. 

“I don’t have a crush on an animated character!” He defended himself, “I just think he’s cool. The motorcycle, the cool personality, the beautiful hair, those eyes…” He could keep up with the list but stopped suddenly realizing what he was doing, “No crush!” 

Hunk giggled, “Yeah, okay, whatever you say.” 

 

~•~

 

Hunk drove to the convention and they ran as fast as possible from the parking lot to the entrance where an angry Pidge was waiting for them. 

“I was this close,” She almost pressed her two fingers together, “To go inside and leave you two outside.” 

Pidge gave them their bracelets and they put them on. Lance smiled to himself when he realized that his had the image of Leandro on it. 

“Sorry for making you wait,” Hunk apologized, “But Lance was taking forever into accepting his crush on Akira.” 

Pidge rolled her eyes, “Seriously, Lance? Just accept it already!” 

Lance was about to argue when Pidge glared at him with her also grey eyes, “And don’t you dare to deny it.” 

Lance shut his mouth closed and nodded, he has to admit that Pidge sometimes intimidated him with her killer glares. An angry Pidge wasn’t a good Pidge in any sense. 

“We should get inside,” Hunk suggested, “We are already twenty minutes late.” 

The three went inside the building and immediately a smile appeared on their faces. The convention was full of people that were fans of the show, many of them cosplaying and the others selling merchandise on stands around the place. 

“Totally worth it!” Pidge said excited as she gave little jumps.

Hunk meanwhile was on his cell phone texting to who Lance presumed it was Shay, Hunk’s soulmate. Yes, his best friend had found his soulmate first like a year ago and now had the luxury of a couple of dark maroon eyes. Lance wasn’t impressed Hunk got his soulmate first, after all, he was the sweetest and probably one the most amazing people he ever met. 

“Talking to your soulmate, huh?” Pidge nudge at Hunk’s side. 

Hunk glared at her and then pointed at Lance with his eyes in an attempt of being discreet. 

“I already told you that I don’t mind you talking about your soulmate,” Lance added in a sad tone, “You and Shay are amazing together. I’m happy for you guys.” 

His friend smiled with tears in his eyes, “Aww, man.” 

Pidge sighed, “I still don’t get what’s your urgency with finding your soulmate. You’re going to meet them someday, it’s destiny after all.” 

“I know I’m gonna meet them someday!” He complained, “But I don’t want to be seventy years old when that happens! I want to be young and spend time with them while having some color on my eyes.” 

_ “Hello everybody and welcome to the Voltron convention!”  _ A man with an orange mustache announced through the microphone,  _ “The cosplay contest is about to start so get into the stage!”  _

“Oh! I wanna see the cosplay contest!!” Pidge said excited, “You two coming?” 

Hunk shook his head, “Nah, Shay says she’s about to arrive so I’ll wait in the entrance, but we’ll meet you later.” 

“You Lance?” 

“Uh…” Lance actually had in mind looking for some Voltron figures on the stands, “I’ll meet you later too. I want to see what they’re selling.” 

“Oh, come on guys!” She threw her hands to the air, “Everyone loves the cosplay contest,” She looked at Lance, “Maybe you’ll even find a very realistic Akira,” She winked. 

“I do not have a crush on an animated character!” He argued, “I’ll just go see what they’re selling and I’ll see you guys later, okay?” He said still a bit annoyed. 

Pidge sighed and nodded, “Yeah, yeah, okay.” 

Lance turned around and walked through the stands. Almost all of them was full of people and almost all of them sold the same merchandise: pins, posters, t-shirts, some cups with the name of the characters in them. 

Suddenly, he spotted trough all the crowd a stand that was emptier and seemed to have some cool figures and posters. He smiled to himself, this might be his lucky day after all. 

Lance observed the figures, they all look actually pretty cool, especially the one that had Akira and Leandro on it. 

“Like any?” A girl with the name Allura on a pin on her shirt asked him. 

“Oh!” Lance blushed a bit, the girl was really beautiful, maybe she was… nope she wasn’t her soulmate, her eyes were no longer grey, instead they had this beautiful vibrant blue on them. 

“I… I’m just looking. The Akira and Leandro one is pretty cool,” He answered trying to not look disappointed. 

“Yeah, usually this is the one that sells first,” She smiled, “But, you were lucky to be one of the firsts clients. I just opened and I wouldn’t be surprised if a crowd of people came here in a couple of minutes.” 

“Then I should hurry up!” Lance pointed at the figure, “How much for this one?” 

“Eighty dollars.” 

Lance almost choked, “Eighty dollars?!” 

Allura nodded sadly, “Yeah, the double figures are brought from Japan and they aren’t exactly common.” 

“Damn…” 

“But,” She interrupted him, “The single character ones are way cheaper. I’ll be right back!” Allura disappeared behind her stand. 

Lance stood there watching the Akira and Leandro figure, they were his favorite characters, *cough* crush *cough* and OTP, of course he wanted that one! 

He sighed and touched Leandro’s goggles on his head with disappointment. 

“One day, one day I’ll…” Lance felt suddenly how someone brushed their finger against his. He felt kind of an electric shook and then goosebumps all over his body. He turned to see the person. 

The guy probably didn’t even realized, he was wearing fingerless gloves, but the only thing that Lance managed to see of the person was his black hair with an awful hairstyle and a red jacket as he was leaving the stand. 

“That… was weird,” He whispered to himself as Allura returned with figures of every character on her arms.

“Here they are,” She places them on the table, “There’s an Akira and Leandro.” 

Lance blinked a couple of times trying to get rid of the strange feeling he had just a couple of seconds ago. 

“Yeah… I’ll take the Akira, please,” He said distracted and not even looking at the toy.

Allura nodded, “Great choice! Twenty dollars please.” 

Lance got the money out of his pocket and gave it to Allura, “Thanks.” 

Allura took the money and looked at him with curiosity, “Y-yeah, thanks to you…” 

Lance grabbed the bag with the toy in it and took out his phone from his jacket pocket. 

 

**Lance:** Where are you guys?

**Pidge:** In front of the stage. If you hurry up you might be able to see the winner. 

**Lance:** ‘kay be right there. 

 

He placed his phone back on his pocket and ran to where the stage was located in the back of the building. He had arrived just in time to see the guy with the orange mustache calling out the three finalists. 

_ “Uh… that’s a really good Akira cosplay!”  _ He said as he pointed out at a girl that was dressed exactly as Akira in a very well made costume. 

Lance saw Pidge, Hunk and Shay standing on the corner of the second row. They all seemed really invested in the contest. 

“I think that the guy dressed as Hachiko is going to win,” Hunk said thoughtfully. 

Shay on the contrary shook her head, “No, I think the Alzina cosplayer is amazing. She should win.” 

“Pfft, you wish,” Pidge laughed at them, “Obviously the girl dressed as Akira is going to win. She even paired with a Leandro!” 

Lance walked towards them and waved at Shay, “Hey, what did I miss?” 

Shay was about to answer him when she gasped out loud, placing her hands on her mouth and Hunk turning around to look at her with worried eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked and Shay just pointed out with her eyes shot open at Lance. 

Hunk turned to see Lance with confusion and his eyes also shot open as he gasped out loud too. 

“Okay, what’s wrong with you guys?” Pidge asked annoyed and then gasped too when she saw Lance, “What… the… fuck.” 

Lance touched his face worriedly, “What?! Is there something on my face?!” 

Hunk blinked a couple of times and then laughed with tears forming on his eyes, “Lance, congratulations!” His friend hugged him so strongly that Lance could barely breath, “Who one you were going to meet the Akira to your Leandro on a Voltron convention!” 

“W-what?” Lance asked confused. 

Shay approached him too with her hands intertwined in happiness, “And who is it?” 

Pidge seemed to finally come back to her senses as she pushed her glasses up he nose, “Yeah, where is your one and only? I’m actually surprised that you didn’t—“

“One and only?” He laughed nervously as Hunk finally let him free, “I have no clue what you’re talking about.” 

“Wait, what?” Hunk questioned him, “What do  _ you _ mean?” 

“Huh?” 

“Of for…” Pidge groaned and took her phone out with the camera on it, “Look at yourself!” 

Lance grabbed her cellphone and watched himself on the screen. His eyes were blue, like, a bright beautiful blue that matched perfectly with him in some weird way. 

He gasped out loud just as his friends earlier and almost dropped the phone on his hands. 

Has he just met his soulmate without him even realizing it?!

“Oh no…” He whispered, “No, no, no, no!” He panicked. 

“Lance?” Hunk asked worried. 

“This can’t be!” He shouted and people started staring at them, but he didn’t cared, “How can this happen to someone?!” 

Pidge took her cell phone from his hands before he could let if fall from his hands, “What are you talking about?” 

Lance groaned and placed his hands on his head, walking as far as he could from everybody. 

“Lance!” He heard his friends calling him but he ignored them. 

This couldn’t have been his luck, could it? He met his soulmate without actually meeting them?! This wasn’t right, it couldn’t be right!

He leaned against a wall and slide down slowly into the ground, still grabbing his head on his hands with anger, frustration, sadness? He didn’t even knew what he was feeling right now. 

“There you are!” Pidge exclaimed as she got into her knees beside him, “What the heck happened?” 

“I…” 

“Lance!” Hunk approached him too and got into the ground alongside Pidge. A worried Shay watching from behind them. 

“Talk to us buddy.” 

Lance took a deep breath and looked at his friends with a confused, practically sad, expression.

“I think… I just lost my soulmate.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting dramatic...  
> (Please check the notes at the end!)

Keith had gone to the Voltron convention just with the hope of finding some cool Leandro figure, but like always, his luck was inexistent. There was only one figure of Leandro and Akira together, some posters and no one on the stand. 

The figure of Leandro and Akira together did caught his eye, it was his ship after all. He looked for the price tag on the figure and brushed some other guy finger slightly, it was so awkward that he felt a shiver down his spine and didn’t even dared to look at the guy after that. 

When he finally found the price tag his eyes shot open, but if he was sincere, he wasn’t surprised, this toys came from Japan, so it was expected for them to be in and overly exaggerate price as eighty dollars. 

Like no one came back to the stand and by seeing the overly inflated prices, he decided to leave (also because he was kind of embarrassed about the finger brush with the other guy). There was nothing else he was particularly interested at the convention and it was getting uncomfortable how some people casually complimented him on his Akira cosplay. He wasn’t even cosplaying Akira! It wasn’t his fault he looked similar to him!

He walked through the parking lot and got into his bike, putting his red helmet on and driving out of the convention back to Shiro’s and Adam place. Since his mom wasn’t on town he stayed with them because apparently, according to his mom, he couldn’t take care of himself just because he couldn’t even prepare a sandwich. She was probably afraid he was going to starve (which is ridiculous).

Keith got to the apartment and opened the door with the key hidden above the door frame. 

“I’m back!” He announced as he left his keys on a bowl beside the door. 

Adam walked into his direction while reading something on his IPad, “Hey, Keith, how was the—“ He stopped mid track as his eyes went as wide as plates, “Takashi! Come here quickly!” He called as he observed Keith directly into his eyes. 

Keith cleared his throat awkwardly and took off his red jacket, taking this as the perfect opportunity to escape from Adam’s weird gaze. 

“Is anything… wrong?” He asked uncomfortably as he placed his jacket on the rack. 

Shiro then appeared from the kitchen, carrying a glass full of water. 

“You called me?” Shiro asked Adam.

Adam blinked a couple of times and pointed at Keith, “I think… you should see it for yourself.” 

Keith squinted his eyes in confusion. 

Shiro turned to see Keith slowly and he gasped as soon as he reached his eyes, “Oh my god…” He placed his hand on his mouth as he laughed in pure happiness, “Keith! This is great!” 

Shiro approached him and gave him a pat on the back as Adam took pictures with a teary smile on his face. 

“This needs to be remembered!” He took more pictures with his IPad. 

Keith backed away from them quickly, “What the hell is wrong with you two?” He asked in total ignorance of the situation, “Wh-why all the pictures and pats in the back?” 

Shiro and Adam looked at each other with their dark brown and olive brown eyes respectively, both with total confusion. 

“What do you mean?” Shiro laughed nervously as he placed his glass of water on the table, “You just met your soulmate!” 

Keith jumped out of his place like a scared cat, “What?! Are you two drunk or something?!” 

“I think the drunk one is another one,” Adam made fun of him, “You seem really out of it.” 

Shiro looked at him seriously, “Were you drinking?” 

“What?! No! I wasn’t drinking!” Keith exclaimed and crossed his arms, “I just went to a stupid convention. Nothing more.” 

“Wait, you met your soulmate at the Voretron convention?” Shiro questioned him. 

“Voltron,” Keith corrected him, “And no, I didn’t met any soulmates in there. I didn’t even talked to anybody!” He then muttered to himself mostly, “I think the drunk one is another person.” 

Adam shook his head as he raised his index finger, “Ok, no, no, no, wait!” He exclaimed, “You really don’t not what we’re talking about?” 

Keith shook his head slowly as the couple observed him tempted. 

“You’re not joking?” Shiro asked then. 

“I don’t even know what’s happening,” He uncrossed his arms and pointed at himself, “How could I be joking about a situation that I’m obviously not aware of?!” 

Adam gasped, “Takashi… he really isn’t joking.” 

Shiro took the IPad from his fiancée hand and opened the camera, “Here. Look at yourself.”

Keith took the IPad and saw his eyes…  _ his _ violet/bluish eyes. 

“Oh…” He whispered in shock and then opened his eyes as wide as he could, “Please no…” 

He left the IPad on Shiro’s hands again and ran off the entrance into the bathroom to see himself on the mirror.

His eyes were actually a violet, bluish tone and that made absolutely no sense. He hadn’t meet his soulmate?! He didn’t wanted to meet his soulmate!

“Fuck!” He shouted and splashed his face with water with the hope of everything just being a bad dream, “Shit, no!” 

Adam and Shiro appeared on the door with preoccupied faces. 

“Keith…” Shiro took his hand as he rubbed his eyes desperately, “Calm down, it’s okay.” 

Adam placed his hand on his shoulder, “Let’s go to the kitchen, get you a glass of water and then you’ll explain us everything, okay?” He offered. 

Keith nodded and walked out of the bathroom with some of his hair tips still dropping water drops. 

The three of them sat down on the dinner table on the kitchen. Adam got Keith a glass of water and Shiro questioned him.

“What happened?” He asked in a calm tone, not wanting to pressure Keith, especially with how sensitive the whole soulmate subject is for him. 

“I… I don’t know?” Keith answered unsure, “I don’t remember if I—“ He stopped himself midair with a flashback filling his mind. 

He had touched somebody by accident on that stand back in the convention, he  _ had  _ felt something absolutely bizarre when his finger made the slightest of contact with the other guy finger. He felt a shiver and then like if everything went warm inside him, but in a good way. 

“Shit…” He mutter to himself as he lowered his head into the table. 

Adam and Shiro exchanged worried looks. Shiro placed his hand on Keith’s back and gave it some soft pats. 

“You okay? Want to talk about it?” 

Keith sighed and answered in a low voice. “I did touched someone, by accident, back at the convention.” 

“And you didn’t saw the person?” Adam asked next placing the glass of water in front of Keith.

“No… I had this weird sensation going through my body and then I felt embarrassed, so I just left without even looking at the guy.” 

“So you didn’t saw his face?” 

“I just saw his hand, he was wearing a dark green jacket, he had tan skin and he was wearing a Leandro bracelet.” 

“Leandro?” Shiro asked confused. 

Adam nudge him on the arm and shook his head, “It’s from his show,” He whispered to his fiancée. 

“Oh…” Shiro nodded slowly and then brushed Keith’s hair with his prosthetic hand, “Hey don’t worry, will find him.” 

Keith raised his head from the table so fast that he felt dizzy, “No! I don’t want to find him!” He protested, “I-I you know how I feel with all this!” 

“But, Keith… what tells you that this guy isn’t looking for you?” Shiro asked, making a very good point.

“I’m pretty sure he didn’t saw me. He has no clue of who I am.” 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit… selfish?” Adam then asked, “This poor guy must be freaking out just like you and he is probably trying to find you.” 

Keith took a sip from the glass of water on the table and shook his head,  “No, this is perfect” 

Shiro and Adam Look at him like if he had lost his mind. 

“Just think about it. I never wanted to meet my soulmate, but now that I apparently have, I don’t have to deal anymore with the plain grey eyes, which means that I won’t have to deal with people judging me for not having a soulmate at my age! I can finally be free!” He said excited. 

“Uh, Keith…” Adam tried to intervene, but Shiro was faster. 

“That is not going to work,” He said with seriousness. 

“Huh?” 

Adam sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose, “Shiro is right. Soulmates don’t work like that,” He then explained, “Meeting your soulmate is prescribed since you are born. This wasn’t an accident, it’s the way you’re meeting your soulmate. You want it or not, your soulmate is there and your eyes are the prove.” 

Shiro then joined the conversation, “When you come in contact with your soulmate for the first time, you two form a bond with each other, an unbreakable bond that ties you together for eternity,” He grabbed Adam’s hand, “He becomes a part of you and you become a part of him, but if you get separated… it’s like you were killing a part of you.” 

Keith huffed, “And what does that mean? That I’m going to die or something?” He mocked him. 

“Yes.” 

Keith’s mouth went wide open alongside his now violet eyes as Adam squished Shiro’s hand. 

“Takashi!” He scolded him and looked at Keith, “What Shiro meant is that yes, you could die in a very extreme case, like in a  _ really  _ extreme case, but that usually happens when people want to deny their already acknowledge soulmates.” 

“Like on your case,” Shiro pointed out. 

“In few words,” Adam explained, “When you deny or ignore your soulmate, both of you will start losing part of yourself through an extremely hard depression that could eventually lead to death if you can’t handle it.  _ If _ you both manage to get over that depression, which is basically impossible, your bond weakens to the point where you can’t feel any sort of positive emotion and then… you turn into a living heartbreak.” 

“A living heartbreak?” Keith asked a bit freaked out by everything. 

“It’s a term we use to refer to empty people, emotionless, like an empty doll,” Shiro answered, “People who deny their soulmates or… loss them… can turn into this.” 

“But then what about—“ Keith was about to ask when Shiro stopped him. 

“That’s different,” Shiro smiled slightly at him, “They had something that linked them together.” 

Keith wasn’t in the mood for asking more about it, it wasn’t his favorite subject after all. He pulled his hair hardly and groaned. 

“I don’t know what to do.” 

“We just have to find your soulmate,” Adam pointed out, “That way you both can be happy together.” 

“No!” Keith shouted, “I mean.. I don’t know! I don’t know if that’s what I want!” 

“Keith, if you deny your soulmate you’ll turn into a living heartbreak or worse, you’ll—“ 

“I know what could happen, Shiro!” He interrupted him with a desperate scream. 

“Keith…” Shiro tried to grab his arm. 

Keith backed away and didn’t dared to face either Shiro or Adam. 

“I just… I just need time to think,” He ran off the kitchen to his room and locked the door. 

Shiro and Adam meanwhile looked at each other with worry. 

Adam rubbed Shiro’s arm softly in and attempt to comfort him, “Takashi, maybe we should—“ 

“I’m going to find his soulmate,” Shiro said firmly, “I won’t let my little brother ruin his life like this.” 

Adam nodded with a serious expression and gave a supportive squish to Shiro normal hand. 

Keith, in other words, was freaking out in his room. He was sitting on the floor against the door hugging himself with teary eyes and a strange sensation on his chest. Sadness was already taking over him. 

“Is this what it feels like?” He whispered as the tears finally became free and fell silently from his eyes. 

 

~•~

 

Lance, Hunk and Pidge were now outside the building where convention was being held, they had been searching nonstop for a guy that fit with Lance description around the place. 

“Ok, so you said long black hair,” Pidge counted with her fingers, “Red jacket, pale skin and fingerless gloves?” 

“For the hundred time of the afternoon… yes!” Lance answered desperate, “I don’t even know why are we still searching. Let’s accept it, I lost my soulmate.” 

They had been searching for approximately three hours, no sign of said guy anywhere. The convention was supposed to be fun, but instead, it turned into a battlefield where Lance had to fight against every difficulty on the way to find his soulmate.

Ok, no, that sounded way too cheesy.

Hunk and Shay came running towards them with disappointment on their faces, they obviously didn’t had success.

“We… didn’t… found,” Hunk said trying to catch his breath, “We didn’t... found anything.” 

Shay shook her head, “We asked in all the stands for the description you gave us, but no one saw him,” She then exclaimed, “Oh! But we also asked in the entrance where they were selling the tickets and said that he probably had bought them online and just entered his passcode on the computer to get inside.” 

“So he bought it online, huh?” Pidge rubbed her hands with a devilish smile, “I can hack into their data center and look through all the credit cards that were used, then look name by name until we find someone who looks like the guy you described.” 

“I don’t know guys, I feel like—“ Lance suddenly felt a strange pang on his chest and then the sudden urge to cry. 

“Lance?” Hunk asked worried. 

He blinked a couple of times and pretended that nothing happened, “Yeah, sorry. I was saying that I don’t think that we can find him, he’s like a ghost!”

Pidge laughed, “Oh, Lance… you clearly haven’t hacked anything in your life.” 

“Well, no, that’s your thing,” He answered back. 

“When you search for names on a database, you can find so many things about said person. Internet and privacy don’t get along very well.”

Lance the felt a sudden hope growing inside him, “So you really think you can find him?” 

Pidge nodded, “Probably, but it’ll take a couple of days.” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll help you,” Hunk said placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“And I’ll help too,” Shay joined them, “No one deserves losing their soulmate.” 

Tears formed in the corner of Lance eyes, “Thanks guys.” 

Pidge looked at the hour on her phone, “Well, the convention doesn’t close until eight, so we have an hour left. Anywhere else you want to look at?” 

Lance shook his head,  “No, I think it’s better that we go back home.” 

“Yep,” Hunk Agreed, “That way we can start looking for your soulmate.” 

“Yeah. It’s probably going to take us days, so it’s better if we start now.” 

Lance felt really thankful that he had such amazing friends that were up to realize such a harsh work on their vacations only to find the soulmate that  _ he  _ lost. Once again, hope was disappearing. Maybe he had to start accepting the idea of living without a soulmate. 

“Got the car keys,” Hunk took out the keys of his pocket and walked towards the parking lot while holding Shay’s hand. 

Lance observed them with some kind of envy, was he going to be able to do that someday with his soulmate? 

“Hmm,” Pidge interrupted his thoughts, “I don’t think it’ll be that hard to hack into their system,” She seemed really invested into her cell phone, “But I’ll need my laptop.” 

She walked beside Lance and then pointed out something that he hadn’t considered. 

“What are you going to tell to your family?” 

“Shit!” He stopped abruptly, “I-I didn’t thought of that!” 

Hunk and Shay noticed that they stopped and got closer. 

“Everything okay?” Shay asked. 

“I… uh… I’ll be right back!” Lance ran off inside the building. 

Lance looked around in the stand for something’s that could help him, he was almost certain he saw a couple of glasses around the place. 

And… bingo! 

The stand was about to close, but he stopped the seller and grabbed the most decent dark glasses they had. No one seemed to have bought even one, the stand was full of them, because, well… they were ugly. 

He paid ten dollars to the seller and sighed. The glasses had a colorful Voltron frame made of a cheap plastic and a couple of black translucent plastic pieces to simulate the lenses. 

“Oh, fuck… that,” Pidge pointed out to his glasses, “Is ugly.” 

“I know it’s ugly!” He put on the glasses, “But it helps me hide my eyes to my parents until I can get home and put on some nice ones.” 

“I hope that costed two dollars or something,” Hunk laughed. 

“Ten, actually,” He corrected. 

“That makes it even worse,” Pidge added out and looked once again at her phone, “We should go now. My mom said she wanted me to arrive for dinner.”

“Aaaw, little Pidge afraid to make mommy mad?” Lance made fun of her. 

“Ok, number one,” Pidge started, “Don’t call me little, number two, yes, I’m afraid of my mother, she can get really mad and number three, you can’t make fun of me when you’re wearing that,” She pointed out at his cheap glasses, “Oh yeah! I should take a picture of this! Perfect material for blackmail.” 

“Oh come on! What happened to the whole ‘poor Lance he lost his soulmate’?” 

“I’ll help you with that, but that doesn’t mean we’ll stop bothering you.” 

Hunk laughed, “Agreed.” 

Lance rolled his eyes, “Okay, do whatever you please.” 

“Oh, I’ll do…” She took a couple of pictures with a devilish smile. 

 

~•~

 

It had been a week since Lance had met his soulmate by accident, it had been a hard week of him avoiding his family at all costs so they couldn’t see his eyes. Pidge and Hunk managed four days ago to hack into the system, but the list that appeared wasn’t only of the tickets bought for this convention, it was a database that showed the tickets bought from every convention of that year.

He was starting to lose all hope and the feeling of sadness that invaded him since that day wasn’t helping either. 

“Lance? Cielo?” His mom knocked the door and called for him, “Can we talk?” 

Lance sighed and put down the mirror where he was looking at his eyes and then he put back on the dark shades. 

His mom had the most worried look on her face he’d ever seen, “How are you doing, honey?” 

“I’m, good, really,” He assured with a fake smile. 

“Lance,” His mom said with a firm tone, “I’ve raised you for eighteen years. I can tell when you’re lying to me.”

“Mom… I’m really not in the mood,” He said tiredly, letting himself fall into his bed. 

His mom sighed and sat beside him, “Lance, please, talk to me. You’ve been acting really weird lately.” 

“No I haven’t!” 

“Yes you have!” His mom pointed out, “You’ve been avoiding dinner with us and you haven’t took off those glasses in an entire week,” She said worried, “We are really preoccupied, cielo.” 

“I-I already told you that I have an eye infection and light bothers me. There’s nothing more to it.” 

“That doesn't explain why you have been avoiding us,” His mom made a good argument. 

Lance sighed, “Touché.” 

His mom took his hand and gave it a gentle squish, “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” 

“I think it’s easier if I just show you,” He said in a low voice and took off the glasses, not daring to open his eyes. 

“Lance?” His mom asked worried. 

“Please don’t be mad at me,” Lance opened his eyes and looked at his mother, also blue, eyes. 

His mom made a surprised noise and observed him carefully with tears forming on her eyes, “Oh… my boy! Why would I be mad at you? You meet your soulmate!” 

Lance sniffed, “And I messed up.” 

“Huh?” His mom now hugged his arm, “What do you mean?” 

“I lost him, I lost my soulmate,” Tears rolled out of his eyes and feel into his legs. 

“Oh… cielo,”  His mom hugged him strongly as she untangled his hair tenderly, “What happened?” 

Lance explained his mom everything in detail; how the other guy brushed his finger slightly with his and the weird sensation he felt after that; how Pidge, Hunk and Shay helped him search around the convention for his soulmate and now they were helping him by hacking into the system and searching name by name for the boy. 

“I see…” 

He was now in his mom lap, crying his eyes out like a baby. 

“I was afraid that you guys would be mad at me because I lost my soulmate like that. That’s why I have been avoiding you and wearing those stupid glasses.” 

“Lance,” His mom help him sit up as she grabbed his shoulders strongly, with her blue eyes looking directly into his, “We are a family and families are here to help. We would  _ never  _ make fun of you in any way. We love you so much mi cielo and we have been so worried about your this entire week, “ Now a tear escaped her eye, “So please, don’t be a fool and tell us whenever anything is wrong next time, okay?” 

Lance nodded and cleaned his eyes with his jacket sleeve, “I missed your cooking,” He joked, “Hunk’s mom is really good too, but nothing’s compares to yours.” 

His mom smiled sweetly at him, “Then I’ll prepare your favorite dish tonight, alright?” 

“That would be nice.” 

“But,” His mom raised her finger and added, “There’s two conditions.” 

“I knew it couldn’t everything turn out this good,” He muttered. 

“First, you will tell everyone at dinner why you have been avoiding us,” She started and Lance was about to ask something when she interrupted him, “No dark glasses.” 

Lance nodded timidly. 

“And second,” She placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face so he could look at her in the eyes, “Don’t give up just yet. Keep looking for your soulmate, okay?” She caressed his cheek. 

Lance closed his eyes and placed his hand on top of his mom’s, “I will.” 

His mom gave him another big hug and a kiss on the forehead. 

“But for now, take a break,” She said, “You can take your nieces to the park, take some sun light and get out of this bat cave.” 

He chuckled, “Yeah, okay.” 

She smiled at him once again and left his room, but not before shouting, “Dinner is at seven!” 

“We’ll be here on time!” He answered and then laughed. 

He really had missed his family. 

 

~•~

 

Hunk was at Pidge’s house, both searching nonstop for his friend soulmate. Lance had been so down lately that he cut off communication with them for almost two days, until a couple of minutes ago that they received a text from him. 

 

**Lance:** Hey, sorry for not answering.

**Lance:** I told my mom about the soulmate thing and I’ll tell the rest of my family tonight.

**Lance:** I’ll be on the park with my nieces so I’ll leave my phone at home. 

**Lance:** Just wanted to let you know and thank you both for all that you’re doing for me.

**Lance:** Love you so much guys!

 

“Yep, that’s Lance,” Hunk smiled at his phone. 

“At least he’s back. I was afraid he started turning into a living heartbreak,” Pidge added while typing in her laptop. 

“Living heartbreak?” Hunk put down a notebook full of names with crosses in top of them. 

“Long explanation,” She answered without taking her eyes off the screen, “We tried with John Pipi?” 

Hunk giggled, “ _ Pipi _ .” 

Pidge actually chuckled too, “Please tell me we didn’t and that this is the guy, ‘cause it would be hilarious if Lance married him and ended up being Lance McClain of Pipi,” She laughed. 

Hunk laughed at the idea too, “Nah, sorry, we already searched that one,” He read on the notebook. 

“Awww,” Pidge said disappointed, “How about… Shirogane Takashi?” 

“Nope, let me search,” Hunk grabbed his laptop and typed the name Shirogane Takashi, “Okay here’s some Takashi Shirogane,” He opened a Facebook profile and looked at the profile picture, “I think he has a girlfriend.” 

“Let me see,” Pidge grabbed the laptop from his lap, “Hmm, let’s see more,” She closed the Facebook profile and opened an account in Instagram called  _ TakashiShiroW.  _

“What’s up with people and their weird profile names?” Pidge asked as she scrolled down the pictures. 

“Your profile name on instagram is  _ TechPidgeon _ , I don’t think you have a word on this,” Hunk pointed out, “Anything?” 

“Mmm no, all his photos are either him alone or with this guy named Adam, I think they’re fiancées.” 

Hunk looked at the pictures and his eyes caught a glimpse of something, “Wait! Go back, go back!” 

Pidge went up again and Hunk pointed out at a picture of the guy Shirogane hugging another guy. 

“Oh…” Pidge mouth dropped open. 

The guy fit exactly with Lance description; long black hair, pale skin, red jacket and fingerless gloves. 

“It’s him?” Hunk asked.

“Let’s find out,” Pidge read the text beside the photo, “In Japan with my little brother  @KeithRedK and my fiancée @AdamWestS.” 

“Click on the Keith guy name!” Hunk exclaimed excited. 

Pidge did as told and clicked into the guys profile. Keith didn’t had any pictures of himself, just a photo of a red jacket and a big black dog that his name apparently was Kosmo. 

“He doesn't have pictures of himself or his full name anywhere,” Pidge searched into his profile. 

“Oh, I know!” Hunk took the laptop from Pidge and clicked on the accounts he follows. 

Keith only followed like ten accounts, the Shirogane Takashi guy, the fiancée of the Shirogane Takashi guy, a woman named Krolia, some random companies and then, at the very end, he followed the official account of Voltron and a fan account. 

“Yep,” Hunk smiled to himself and showed Pidge the screen, “This is our guy.” 

Pidge saw the Voltron accounts he followed and a smiled grew in her face, “Hunk, you’re a genius!” 

“I know,” He brushed her off, “We should tell Lance.” 

“He said he left his phone at home,” Pidge pointed out. 

“But he said he was on the park, right?” Hunk took out his car keys and smiled playfully. 

Pidge smiled too, “Let’s give the loverboy a surprise.” 

 

~•~

 

Meanwhile, Lance was playing with his nieces on the park, for once in the entire week, he was having an actual good time without thinking about his soulmate. Who knew that telling his mom about it would help him so much? 

“Uncle, Lance!” His niece shouted, “Let’s play with the frisbee!”

“You got it!” He laughed and threw the frisbee to his nieces, “Good catch!” He praised them.

Both kids laughed and ran around fighting against each other to see who will throw the frisbee next. 

“Ha! Got it!” On of them said, “Here it goes, Uncle Lance!” The kid threw the frisbee with so much strength that Lance has to chase it down until it crashed with a tree. 

“That was amazing guys!” He exclaimed and went to pick up the frisbee when he saw where in had landed. 

A guy was sitting under the tree reading an old looking book, he lowered slightly his book and went to grab the frisbee beside him. 

Lance hurried up and got into the ground beside him, “Sorry, that is…” He stopped mid sentence when his finger brushed the hand of the other guy, a similar sensation like the one he had on the convention surrounded his body. 

Lance raised his head at the same time the other guy did. The boy had long black hair, pale skin, fingerless gloves, the same red jacket and a couple of mesmerizing looking violet eyes that made Lance open his mouth in awe. 

“You are…” The blacked haired boy started with the same look of awe in his face. 

“....My soulmate,” Lance finished for him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking this notes. 
> 
> So there’s been a slight change of plans... originally, this fic was supposed to be only 3 chapters long, but I decided to make it instead into 4 or 5 chapters plus a epilogue. I decided to do this because I didn’t wanted the ending to be so rushed. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

“You are…” Keith started, looking directly into the eyes of the boy in front of him. His eyes were the color of the most precious bright blue he had ever seen before, it was almost as it the sea was trapped inside of them.

“...My soulmate,” The other guy finished.

They look straight into each other eyes, feeling a sudden warmth, a good warmth, like if their bodies were expressing all their positive feelings through this. A feeling… of completeness.

“Lance!” A girl shouted as she ran alongside another person into their direction, “Lance, we found your…”

Both stopped a couple of steps away from them.

“...Soulmate,” The other guy finished for the girl.

“Pidge, Hunk?” Lance, apparently that was his name, asked.

The girl smirked and crossed her arms, “I see you found Keith.”

Keith turned to look at them with confusion, “How do you know my name?”

Lance stood up and offered his hand to Keith with a smile. Keith accepted reluctantly the help and cleaned the dirt off his pants.

“It’s… a long story,” The boy beside the girl answered, “I’m Hunk by the way and this is Pidge.”

“Hey,” Pidge waved at him.

Lance, on the other side, was scratching his head nervously as he laughed, “So… soulmates?”

And just as Keith feared, the conversation had turned awkward. He laughed nervously too and got grabbed the book he left on the grass.

“Y-yeah… I’m Keith by the way, though you already know it,” Keith introduced himself, extending his right hand to the other guy , “It’s… nice to meet you.”

“Lance,” Lance took his hand and shook it, “Though I think you already know it too.”

Hunk and Pidge stood awkwardly beside them, the uncomfortable silence being way too much to handle for more than a couple of minutes, they were smart, and found the perfect excuse to leave.

“We’ll go see your nieces,” Hunk pointed out at the two kids chasing each other.

“And…” Pidge grabbed the frisbee from Lance’s hands, “We’ll take this.”

Both left quickly the unbearable environment. Lance once again was laughing nervously as he played around with his feet.

Keith’s mind wasn’t really in the perfect place to make any rational decisions or even have some coherent thoughts. He was just as confused and overwhelmed as Lance. Just a week ago, he had started to doubt if he actually wanted to find his soulmate or go through the whole depressing cycle and hope he didn’t became a living heartbreak, but now… now what?

Lance… his soulmate… was really attractive actually; he had a natural tan skin, he was tall and his brown hair looked so… soft? He definitely wanted to punch himself for thinking that just by looking at Lance, but then realized that he was still wearing the bracelet of Leandro on his wrist and just wanted to laugh now.

But what most impressed him? The eyes…

Shiro was right, as soon as you see your soulmate eyes for the first time, you fall deeply in love with the color, your body goes all warm and you can’t keep yourself from staring into them. Lance’s eyes weren’t the exception, the bright blue that came from them was too much for Keith’s weak heart.

Lance cleared his throat, “You wanna exchange numbers? Maybe we can… have a date or something someday?”

Keith was ripped out his thoughts so quickly that he had to take a couple of seconds to rearrange things on his head. He took out his phone quickly and gave it to Lance.

“You can write your number,” Lance took the phone out of his hand and typed his number on his contacts.

“There,” He gave it back.

Keith took back his phone and saw how Lance had saved his contact with the surname _Lancey Lance_. Keith couldn’t help but to snort.

“Lancey Lance?”

Lance blushed, “H-Hey! It’s a good surname!”

“Oh yeah suuure,” The Pidge girl came out of nowhere and gave Lance a pat on the back, “Keep telling yourself that.”

Lance glanced at her with annoyance, “Weren’t you with my nieces?”

“Not fond to kids,” She said like it was obvious and then looked at Keith with a strange smile that hide something, “Are you fond with kids KeithRedK?”

Keith opened his eyes with surprise, “How did you—“

“Oh, boy…” She interrupted him and placed her arm around his neck, making him crouch down a bit since she wasn’t very tall, “There’s a very fun story behind that. You see, when Lance and you—“

Lance jumped out of his place and covered Pidge mouth, “Doesn't matter!” He was blushing even harder and with some shame, “It really doesn’t.”

“Uh… okay,” Keith felt so out of it, everything was going to fast, “Um… do you want me to give you my number?”

“Shit…” Lance cursed in a hushed town, “I left my phone at home.”

“No worries,” Pidge took her out of her pocket, “You can write it on mine and I’ll give it to Lance later.”

Keith nodded and wrote down his number on Pidge’s phone, “There.”

“Cool,” She smiled friendly at him.

He returned the smile and then realized that he promised Shiro that he would have dinner with him and Adam, because apparently, they wanted to discuss something important with him. Keith guessed it was about their wedding or something.

“I need to go,” He said suddenly, “I promised to have dinner with someone.”

“Oh…” Lance face turned into a frown, “You’re having a—“

“It’s not a date,” He laughed internally as he tried to reassure Lance, “I’m meeting with my brother and his fiancée.”

“Oh! Yeah, of course, I see,” Lance smile returned to his face.

Pidge gasped, “You mean Shirogane and Adam?” She asked excited, “Congratulate them from my part!”

Keith once again opened his eyes in surprise and a bit of fear, “How do you know their names?”

“Oh well, you see—“ Lance again covered her mouth and smiled awkwardly at him.

“Talk to you later?” Lance asked still covering Pidge mouth.

Keith took out his keys and nodded slowly, “Yeah… I guess.”

“Great!” He pushed Pidge as they walked away slowly, “Nice meeting you!”

And just like that, he stood there beside a tree with more questions than ever on his life. Did he just actually meet his soulmate like that? Did Lance hated him or something or why did he just left out of nowhere?

Keith pushed those thoughts away and walked to the parking lot where his red motorcycle was waiting for him. A drive always cleared his head so it was better if he just left already.

Thanks to his busy thoughts train, the ride to Shiro’s and Adam apartment was incredibly fast. One moment he was talking to Lance and the other he was getting to the apartment officially with a soulmate.

“I’m back,” He said as soon as he entered.

“Keith, come to the kitchen!” Shiro shouted from the said kitchen.

He sighed and left his keys on the bowl, heading to the kitchen where Shiro and Adam were already sitting in the dining table with dinner already on it. Both with some sort of smile on their faces.

Keith sat down on the only chair left, “What did you wanted to tell me?” He asked.

Shiro exchanged a look with Adam and then said with a big grin on his face.

“We found your soulmate!” Shiro exclaimed.

Before Keith could say something Adam entered the conversation too, “His name is Lance McClain!”

“Uh…” Keith cleared his throat, “Okay first of all, how did you found that out?”

“Well…” Shiro shook his head, “It wasn’t easy, but we went back to the convention and asked if we could see the list of people who bought their tickets in the booth.”

“Luckily,” Adam added, “Their data even included what bracelet they gave to each person and we researched on internet every person who had a Leandro bracelet until we found one that fit your description.”

Keith mouth went open, “You two… are crazy.”

Shiro placed his hand on his shoulder like it was his custom, “We were worried that you turned into a living heartbreak, so we did all that we could.”

Keith sighed, “I already know who he is.”

“Huh?!” Both Shiro and Adam exclaimed.

“I met him on the park, we found each other like we normally should have in the very beginning.”

“I told you they were going to meet sooner or later,” Adam nudged Shiro’s arm, “It’s fate.”

“Yeah…” Keith rolled his eyes, “Can I go now?”

“What, no?” Shiro answered in an obvious tone, “We’re not done here yet.”

“What else do you want to talk about then?”

“I already called your mom,” Shiro pointed out as Adam served the dinner on their plates.

“What?!” Keith hit the table with his palm, “Are you mad?!”

“No hitting the table please,” Adam reprimanded him, but Keith basically didn’t listen to him and now hit the table with his head,

“I don’t see what’s wrong?” Shiro defended himself, “You have a soulmate now, Keith. Your mom deserves to know him.”

Keith raised his head and felt an instant anger building inside him, of course Shiro wouldn’t fully understand. He crossed his arms and laughed meanly.

“Yeah, right, because my opinion doesn’t matter.”

“Keith, we—“ Shiro started, now with Adam also looking at him with those annoying worried eyes they always gave him.

Keith stood up quickly from his chair, “I’m not hungry,” He said abruptly and left the table with even more anger boiling up.

He locked himself on his room, sitting against the door like he always does when he was feeling mad or sad.

Why couldn’t Shiro understand? Even after all this time, even after all the time he had explained him about the situation with his parents, he still seemed like he didn’t cared.

Why… why he couldn’t understand that…

He doesn't want a soulmate, he just… can’t.

 

~•~

Lance had to negotiate with Pidge in exchange for her to keep her mouth shut and don’t reveal to Keith about them researching like crazy stalkers across the internet for him. He wasn’t planning on ruining the good image that he already built for Keith, nope, no señor.

He came back home with the biggest smile on his face, he has actually found his soulmate and Keith was just… so beautiful? The long black hair, his pale skin, his fine face features, long eyelashes and his eyes… violet eyes that seemed like if galaxies were roaming on them.

It was true, having a soulmates was one of the best sensations of the world.

“Mom!” Lance ran to the kitchen and gave his mom the biggest hug.

His mom seemed surprised at the beginning by the sudden act, “Whoa, what is with all this love?” She returned him the hug.

“He’s probably happy because he found a toy from his cartoon,” His older sister, Veronica, answered for him as she was cutting some vegetables for dinner.

Lance separated from his mom and looked at Veronica, “For your information, no, I did not, actually… I found something better,” He pointed out proudly at his eyes, “My soulmate.”

Veronica released the knife and this one fell to the table hardly as she turned around quickly to see him, “It can’t be…”

Even though Veronica was older than him by a couple of years, she hadn’t yet found her soulmate.

She rushed to him and placed her hand on his shoulders, “Who is It?! When are we going to meet them?!” She asked excited, because yes, even though she hasn’t found her soulmate, she was happy. Veronica was really focused on her career and she insisted that she would meet her soulmate sooner or later, when the time was the right one.

“Well…” Lance began, “His name is Keith.”

His mom then joined the conversation, “You found him?!” She asked excited.

Lance nodded quickly with happiness overflowing him.

Both his mom and Veronica hugged him as they all shouted about being so happy and laughed at the same time.

“What in the world is happening in here?” His dad appeared on the door.

“Lance meet his soulmate!” His mom shouted with tears leaving her eyes,  “Aaaw, my baby boy…”

His dad jumped from his place and joined the hug instantly, “Who is it?!”

Lance laughed, “It’s a boy named Keith. He’s… so amazing.”

“That’s my boy!” His dad ruffled his hair.

“Seriously what’s up with all this scandal?” His other two siblings entered the kitchen too.

“Lance has a soulmate!” His parents shouted at the same time.

His siblings then joined the group hug too and they were all now together crying out in happiness in the middle of their kitchen. This was definitely a moment that was going to stick to Lance’s memory forever. This, was the best day of his life.

“But we all agree that Lance has to invite Keith for dinner, right?”

“Of course!”

“Obviously!”

“Is that even up to questioning?”

Lance laughed and hugged them tighter, “I love you all.”

After the whole family hugging session and a dinner full of questions coming from his family that involved Keith; _is he cute? How did he looked like? Was he nice?_

Lance went to his room and threw himself into his bed and sighed happily, he had made it, he had his soulmate and he couldn’t be happier about it, I mean, yeah, he didn’t actually knew that much about Keith, but just by seeing him a couple of hours ago… he fell in love. And don’t even make him start talking about how good it felt when their hands touched.

He grabbed his phone from his night table and saw that Pidge has sent him Keith’s number. Lance felt so confident that he texted Keith… at midnight.

 

 **Lance:** Hey I’m Lance, Pidge gave me your number.

 **Lance:** :D

 

Lance would be lying if he said that he wasn’t checking on his phone every two minutes to see if Keith had answered. He yawned and realized that it was almost one of the morning. Keith wasn’t going to answer until tomorrow.

 

 **Keith:** Hi.

 

The message was short but that didn’t stopped Lance heart from beating fast on his chest.

 

 **Lance:** Still awake?

 **Keith:** I’m not sleepy.

 **Lance:** That’s funny.

 **Keith:** What is?

 **Lance:** I thought you would be the type of guy that loved sleeping more than anything.

 **Lance:** A sleepyhead lmao.

 **Keith:** And… what gave you that idea?

 **Lance:** Idk, you just seemed so calm when we meet earlier that you kinda gave me a vibe, ya know?

 **Keith:** Vibe?

 **Lance:** Yep, like a feeling!

 **Keith:** Interesting.

 

Lance stared at the screen on his phone, tempted to ask Keith now if he wanted to have a proper date. Just a simple dinner with his family and then maybe they could have one with his. Get to know each other better while at the same time knowing each other’s families, two birds in one shot. Besides, family was really important to Lance. Keith being approved by his family meant a lot to him.

 

 **Lance:** Hey can I call you?

 

Keith had seen the message but hadn’t answered. _Was he going to fast?_ Lance questioned himself and waited a bit longer, almost falling out of bed when his phone screen turned on.

 

 **Keith:** Ok

 

Lance didn’t wasted a second and was about to call Keith, but he stopped himself, took a big breath and waited a couple of seconds (he didn’t wanted to seem that desperate)

He pressed the calling button and waited anxiously for Keith to pick up.

 _“Hi,”_ Keith’s voice answered.

Lance got up from his bed quickly, “Hey! Sorry to bother you this late.”

 _“It’s okay, like I said, I’m not sleepy,”_ Keith reassured him in a hushed voice, his parents were probably already sleeping.

He chuckled slightly, “I’m sorry, I’m just a bit nervous.”

_“Really?”_

“Yeah, man!” He exclaimed, “Since I was little I dreamed about finding out my soulmate, but now that it’s already here… I-I don’t know exactly what’s next?”

Keith stayed silent for a couple of second before he giggled really quietly, _“I suppose you’re right. It is a weird feeling.”_

“I bet your parents are already sleeping and that’s why you're basically whispering,” Lance pointed out trying to sound more confident as he walked around his room.

 _“Oh!”_ Keith made a surprised sound, _“Sorry, I didn’t realized I was talking so low.”_

“So your parents aren’t sleeping?”

_“Uh… I’m not with my parents.”_

“Oh!” Now Lance made the surprised sound, “Then you’re alone?”

 _“Yeah? Kind of? I’m staying with my brother and his fiancée, but they aren’t home,”_ Keith answered, _“It’s Friday and Friday night is when they have their dates.”_

“At…” Lance separated the phone off his ear and saw the hour in the screen, “At one of the morning?”

_“They go to this karaoke bar and they insist that the from midnight to three are the best hours.”_

Lance snorted, “Because they’re all drunk?”

Keith laughed too, _“That’s my same thoughts. Usually the next day they don’t get up until very late.”_

“How late?” Lance asked as he leaned into his window and saw the empty street under the slightly cloudy night sky, raining season after all.

_“Like two, three pm?”_

“Wow! How drunk they get?”

 _“Enough for them to regret their life decisions for an entire day, make me babysit them and then having them promise me they won’t do it again just for the next Friday to return super late, thankfully, on a taxi with no voice and very drunk,”_ Keith then sighed, _“But it’s okay. I’m glad they have their days off from work and enjoy them together.”_

Lance smiled and looked to the few stars in the night sky imagining briefly Keith and him having that kind of fun dates, not caring about anything and just enjoying the time with each other, but for now… this call was already special in some way.

“It’s nice of you to think that way,” Lance added.

_“Heh… yeah.”_

Lance gave a silent big breath and closed his eyes briefly, “Hey, uh… Keith?”

_“Hmm?”_

“Do you…” He released the air from his lungs slowly and opened his eyes, “Do you want to have a date?”

 _“Oh…”_ Keith said in a low voice.

“My family really wants to meet you and, well, me too,” He laughed nervously, “So I was wondering if you would like to come to eat dinner with my family and me on Sunday? You know… just a calm home cooked dinner, nothing too big.”

Keith stayed silent in the other line. Lance closed his eyes tightly, biting his lower lip nervously.

 _“Sure,”_ Keith finally answered, _“It sounds… good.”_

Lance smiled calmly, “Great…” He looked at the sky once again, “So… I’ll send you tomorrow the address and the hour?”

 _“Yeah, okay,”_ Keith simply said.

Lance felt like a big weight was taken off his body, but for some reason, not all of that weight had disappeared, there was definitely something else in there, but he couldn’t quite figure out what. It just felt like this heaviness that made him worried and… tired

“Cool. Then I’ll see you in Sunday.”

 _“Yes, I’ll see you on Sunday,”_ Keith yawned, _“I should go to bed.”_

“Oh yeah me too,” Lance said even though he wasn’t sleepy, “Have a good sleep.”

 _“Thanks… you too,”_ For some reason Keith’s voice sounded distant, but Lance attributed that to the tiredness.

They hanged up at the same time, but while Keith probably went to bed, Lance stayed awake, looking outside his window and with a feeling of melancholy filling him once again.

 

~•~

 

Sunday had come as quickly as expected. Lance spent the whole day cleaning everything and scolding his family for them to look good and make a great first impression on Keith.

“It’s just one date, Lance, relax,” Veronica tried to calm him down as she helped their mom prepare the dinner.

“I know, I know,” Lance fixed his hair, looking at his reflection on a spoon, “But I just want to make a good impression. We’re going to spend the rest of our lives together so I don’t want him to dislike us.”

Veronica shook her head, “Oh dear god… poor guy.”

“Veronica…” Their mom said in a disapproving tone as she glanced at Veronica.

“It’s kind of the truth,” She pointed out, “I don’t think you have to pretend being perfect, because, like you said, you’re going to spend the rest of your life with him. Isn’t it better to act normally?”

“Your sister has a point, cielo,” His mom took out of the oven the lasagna, “Be yourself.”

“Yeah, like you were on the phone last night,” Veronica winked at him as he blushed.

“Shut up!” He exclaimed.

“No fighting in the kitchen,” Their mom called out to them, “Veronica prepare the table, Lance, cielito… put something normal. This is a familiar dinner not a gala, you don’t have to wear a suit.”

Lance sighed, “Yeah, okay.”

“And relax! You’re too anxious!” His mom shouted as he went upstairs.

He took a big deep breath and tried to relax, his mom was right, he was too anxious about this date.

Lance opened his closet and took some _‘normal’_ clothes out. A black shirt with his second favorite blue and white jacket (his first favorite was the green one), some jeans and sneakers.

Yep, he looked normal enough, but not tousled.

He grabbed his phone and send a message to his group chat with Pidge and Hunk.

 

 **Lance:** Almost time for the date!

 **Hunk:** Good luck, man!

 **Pidge:** Ditto.

 **Lance:** I’ll let you know how it went.

 **Hunk:** I want to organize the wedding!

 **Pidge:** I want to be the cake taster!

 **Lance:** Ok, I’m out you weirdos.

 

Lance laughed at his screen and then, like if it was a sign from the heavens (overdramatic? Nah) the doorbell sound came from downstairs.

Keith was here.

“I’ll get it!” Lance shouted and ran down the stairs like crazy and stopped a brief second in front of the guests bathroom to fix his hair.

He took a big breath and opened the door slowly, just to let it out in awe when he saw Keith there.

Keith was wearing a plain red shirt and a black leather jacket on top, some jeans and black boots that matched with his fingerless gloves. He had arrived in the red motorcycle that was parked in front of his house and the fact that Keith still managed to have such a good hair despite the fact that he was wearing a helmet was envying.

“H-Hey!” Lance greeted nervous, “You arrived early.”

Keith blushed slightly under the dim light on the entrance door, “Sorry, I didn’t wanted to be late, but I think I exaggerated a bit.”

“No, no!” Lance hurried to interrupt him, “It’s fine, really!”

“And who do we have here…” Lance’s dad voice approached the door as Lance cursed under his breath. This was going to be embarrassing.

His dad opened the whole door and offered his hand to Keith, “You must be Keith, nice to meet you. I’m Lance’s dad.”

Keith took his hand and nodded, “Nice to meet you sir.”

“Lance, why are you hiding behind the door?” His dad questioned him and pulled him over to where Keith was, “Invite your date in, don’t be so rude!”

Lance stopped himself before he could crash with Keith and blushed so hardly he was sure his face was a living tomato.

“Y-yeah… sorry, come in,” He stepped aside and allowed Keith to enter the house.

His dad gave him a thumbs up and approached Keith as Lance drowned in embarrassment.

“The red bike outside is yours?” His dad asked.

Keith nodded, “Yeah, it’s mine.”

“What a nice ride you have there. What model is it?”

“It’s a Triumph Daytona 955i,” Keith answered.

Lance walked towards them and pulled Keith aside, “I think we would wait in the living room for dinner,” He glanced at his dad in annoyance as he just gave him another thumbs up.

Were all parents like this?

He guided Keith towards the living room and they sat on the couch side to side in awkward silence.

“You have a nice house,” Keith pointed out looking around the place, “Very spacious.”

“Heh, yeah…” Lance chuckled, “We’re a big family.”

“That’s… really nice,” Keith made eye contact with him and Lance felt the urgent need to get close to him, but his rational part stopped him before he could do something he regretted.

“Hay, Lance, dad told me that—“ Veronica stopped mid track as she saw Keith and her brother sitting together on the living room, “Oh… sorry, am I interrupting something?”

“What? No!” Lance said quickly and stood up from a jump, grabbing his sister arm and pulling her towards Keith, “Veronica this is Keith, Keith Veronica, Veronica Keith.”

She smiled fondly at Keith, “Nice to finally meet the guy who my brother was melting for.”

Lance laughed loud and nervously, “What a good joke!” He threw a dead stare to his sister.

“It wasn’t a—“

“Dinner is ready!” His mom shouted from the kitchen at perfect timing.

 _‘Thank god,’_ Lance said to himself as his mom approached Keith with a big welcoming smile and her arms open

“It’s such a pleasure to meet you finally, Keith!” She hugged him and Keith hugged her back after a couple of seconds in shock.

“It’s nice to meet you too ma’am,” Keith said politely.

Lance mom smiled at him, “Feel at home in here, Keith, our family is very welcoming.”

Keith smiled too, “I’ve noticed. Thanks, uh…”

“Rosa, you can call me Rosa,” She added kindly and then gasped, “Dinner is getting cold! Everyone, to the table!”

Lance noticed how Keith still had a certain smile on his lips, so he took advantage of the moment and grabbed Keith’s arm gently.

“Come with me,” He said and pulled Keith into the dinning room, where everybody was already sitting,

“Guys,” He called out and everyone payed attention to him, “This is Keith,” He pointed out as Keith waved timidly, “Keith, this are my sibling, Sofia and Marcos.”

“Nice meeting you, Keith,” Marcos said and Sofia nodded in agreement.

“And this is Marco’s wife, Luisa,” He pointed out at the woman sitting beside his brother, “And their kids, Pablo and Lucia.”

“Is it true you have a motorcycle?!” Pablo asked impressed.

Keith apparently saw that as funny and laughed slightly, “Yeah, it’s parked outside.”

Pablo got up from his sit and looked through the window, “So cool!”

Meanwhile Lucia rolled her eyes, “Excuse my brother, he can be really easy to impress.”

Veronica, who was sitting beside her, ruffled her hair, “And what about you? Huh? Didn’t you wanted to ask Keith something?”

Lucia blushed a bit and lowered her head, “Maybe…”

Lance was about to interrupt when Keith talked out of nowhere.

“You can ask whatever you want,” Keith said kindly, “I don’t mind.”

The little girl giggled, “Then can I braid your hair?”

“Sure,” Keith answered with a friendly smile.

Lance just adores how easygoing Keith is with kids and his family in general. He was sure his family had accepted him but… did Keith accepted his family? Or more importantly… will Keith’s family accept _him_?

He shook his head and got rid of those thoughts, instead focusing on the conversation they were having on the table.

“So you’re living with your brother right now?” Lance mom asked as she served them some food on their plates with the help of his dad.

Keith nodded, “Yes, my mom is almost never home because of her job so I stay with Shiro and his fiancée Adam,” Keith then took a sip of water from his glass, “Though, Shiro isn’t my actual brother.”

“He isn’t?” Lance dad asked as he sat on his place and started eating.

“No. We meet when I was very little and he has been my best friend ever since, we started calling each other brothers after some time. And well… he helped me out through so many things,” Keith explained and Lance saw how a sad smile formed on his lips, “He… never gave up on me.”

Everyone on the table stayed silent until Sofia made an impressed sound.

“Wow…” She placed her face on her hand with dreamy eyes, “I wish I had siblings like that.”

“Rude much?” Marco said with annoyance.

“What?” Sofía threw her hands to the air, “You can’t expect me to say that you guys are amazing siblings if you _always_ eat the snicker I leave on the fridge!”

“It doesn't have your name on it,” Lance joined the discussion.

“Oh believe me, I’m going to put my name on it next time.”

Keith laughed under his breath as he covered his mouth with his hand. Lance saw this and smiled for himself, yep, Keith liked his family.

“Let’s just eat, shall we?” Lance mom said as she glanced at Sofia and Marcos in disapproval.

The dinner went perfectly lightly. Lance parents spent the entire time telling anecdotes from their kids as Keith laughed, added some comments and once in a while some brief story of himself.

Even though some of that stories were a bit embarrassing, Lance endured it just by seeing how comfortable and joyful Keith looked. It made himself feel happy, the pain on his chest that he felt the other day couldn’t possibly defeat this level of joy.

Keith had his hand on top of his leg under the table, so Lance saw the perfect opportunity and placed his on top of Keith’s.

Keith jumped slightly from the surprise, but didn’t moved his hand, in fact, he blushed a bit and turned his hand around, now holding hands with Lance.

Some hours passed and after Lance had grabbed Keith’s hands, this one stayed more silent for the rest of the evening, but like he didn’t released his hand, Lance supposed it wasn’t because of that.

“Oh my!” Lance mom exclaimed, “It’s midnight already?! I didn’t felt the time pass!”

“Me either,” Veronica added.

Lance dad got up from his seat an yawned, “Well, I think it’s better if we end this dinner here. Keith has to get back home and it’s pretty late.”

Keith finally let go of Lance hand as he stood up, “Thanks for the dinner. It was great.”

Lance mom got closer to Keith and gave him a hug alongside a kiss on the cheek, “Come back whenever you wish. Our door is always open.”

Keith seemed a bit surprised by it at the beginning but he ended up returning the hug, “Thank you.”

Everyone said their goodbyes to Keith and then Lance and his dad accompanied him to the door.

“Thank you for coming, Keith,” Lance dad said as he patted Keith’s back,  “You’re a very good young man.”

“Thank you, sir,” Keith put on his jacket and grabbed his keys from its pocket.

“Well, I leave you two boys alone.”

Keith nodded and got out from the house, Lance was about to follow him when his dad reached for his arm.

“He is a great boy son,” He said with a smile, “Make him happy like the good McClain you are.”

Lance half laughed, “I will dad.”

He went out and closed the door behind him, seeing how Keith was already waiting while observing the night sky in silence.

“It’s a bit cloudy,” Lance stood beside him with his hand on his jacket pockets.

Keith didn’t seemed to notice him and got a bit surprised by his voice.

“Yeah, raining season.”

“Yep,” Lance stood there, glancing occasionally at Keith with astonishment. His soulmate was really beautiful in every possible way and now that he had spent time with his family and he actually enjoyed it… Lance couldn’t be more in love.

“Your family is really nice,” Keith said, “And fun.”

“I bet yours is too,” Lance nudged his arm with his elbow.

“I… doubt that,” Keith said in a low voice, “Thanks for inviting me. I really needed something to distract my mind for a while.”

“No need to thank me,” Lance smiled, “It was our first date after all. ‘Cause you know,” He pointed at his eyes, “Soulmates.”

Keith turned to see him in the eyes and said in a hushed voice, like it was just for his ears to hear, “You have beautiful eyes.”

Lance blushed and opened his eyes in surprise, so Keith was also in love with his eyes like he was in love with Keith’s eyes?

They did a silent visual contact, but not an uncomfortable one, actually, quite the contrary. It was the best sensation of the world.

Lance took Keith’s hands without breaking the eye contact. Keith dropped the keys of his bike to the floor and intertwined his fingers with his in a soft way, a sensation like the first time they brushed each other fingers back in the convention filling his body.

They got closer, their faces were now a couple of inches away and their lips just a breath away from touching. Lance closed his eyes slowly and went for a kiss… but he was suddenly backed away.

He opened his eyes and saw how Keith was now far away, with teary eyes and sad lips.

“Keith?” Lance asked softly trying to reach for him.

Keith only got more away, picking up his keys from the floor and backing away slowly.

“I’m sorry, Lance,” He said with a tear falling from his eye, “But I can’t do this.”

Lance opened his eyes in an exaggerated way, feeling his own tears menacing to come out if he blinked.

“Wh-what do you mean?” He asked in a whisper as he walked slowly towards Keith.

Keith didn’t answered his question and got into his bike, not even putting on his helmet he started the engine and looked one more time at Lance, now with red eyes and many tears rolling out of his eyes.

“Keith, wait!” Lance exclaimed, but it was too late, Keith had released the brake and was driving away quickly.

Lance stood there in shock, his legs suddenly giving out and falling into his knees, feeling how his chest was hurting more than ever and how the tears where coming out of his eyes without his control.

He had… this time…

Lost his soulmate.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... things got dramatic. 
> 
> Next chapter will see the date from Keith’s point of view and you’ll understand why he did what he did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, so sorry if this took too long! Thanks to a storm I lost my internet for almost four days (I died so slowly) and my intention was to upload this on Sunday but well... bad things happen right?
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, only one more plus the epilogue (which I will upload alongside the next chapter) and that’s it!
> 
> Thanks for reading.

When Keith received that text from Lance last night, he didn’t planned to even answer until the next morning, but in that moment… he felt lost. He just had an argument with Shiro and he hated that, Shiro was the closest thing he had to a family and he just kept pushing away because of his issues. 

He took his phone and answered Lance text, he needed someone, anyone to talk to and distract himself, even if his soulmate, who was the one that indirectly provoked that argument, was the one talking to him. 

Keith talked with Lance through simple texts when he received one that asked him if he could call him, he was reluctant, at first, but then took advantage of being home alone and accepted the call. 

Talking with Lance felt so good, so light and so easy, there were no pressures or worries. He went so far as to tell Lance how Shiro and Adam went to their Friday night dates. 

Maybe… a soulmate wasn’t that bad after all?

Lance asked him out on a date and Keith, after considering it for a bit, accepted. Getting out of this apartment and interacting with someone else was something that he desperately needed, after all, it was just a dinner date with his family. 

He started feeling a bit tired and let out a yawn to the phone, but for some reason, when he was about to hang up, he felt a pressure to his chest, worries and anxious thoughts flowing his mind. 

_ Was he getting too attached? Is this wrong? Is he now… accepting his soulmate?  Will he… go through what—No! _

Keith tried to stop the little voice on his head from talking and managed to do it, but still leaving that tiny worry on the back of his head. 

The next day went quick, thankfully, the environment on Shiro’s and Adam apartment wasn’t the best. Dinner was so uncomfortable, to the point where he just grabbed his plate mid food and left to his room to finish it there, without even mentioning the missing call from his mom that he didn’t answer on purpose. 

When Sunday came he left as early as he could, just telling Adam before he left that he was going to meet with someone so they didn’t worry about him if he returned late. 

Lance’s home was on the typical familiar neighborhood. His house was actually quite big and they had a very nice front yard. He parked his motorcycle in front of the entrance and went to ring the bell. 

Fortunately, Lance was the one who opened the door and god… he looked so good? He was wearing some simple clothing but still, he looked so amazing with everything and once again, Keith just wanted to punch himself for having those thoughts. Yeah, okay, he did liked Lance, but he still wasn’t sure about the soulmate thing. 

He met all of Lance family. His parents were so cool and nice to him, especially his mom, Rosa. Lance mom had that natural maternal instinct that Keith kinda wished his own mom had. And his dad… Lance’s dad was the typical dorky, but fun dad and in some point during dinner, he pictured himself in a similar scenario, but just replacing everyone with his parents. Just the three of them… laughing and having a good time together like families should have. 

He was ripped out of his little world when Lance touched his hand. Keith then imagined the same scenario but now with his parents and Lance in it, he couldn’t help but blush and stay quiet for a while.

That… was just a fantasy after all and no matter how much he wished for it to happen… it wasn’t.

He kind of lost track of time and didn’t realized how late it was until Lance dad pointed out.

Keith said his goodbyes to the family and thanked for the dinner. Then, Lance walked him to the door. 

He stood there on the front yard, looking at the night sky and decided to tell Lance that he wasn’t sure about the whole soulmate thing, that maybe… he wasn’t just ready yet. But honestly, he was so afraid to do it. Lance didn’t deserve such a shitty soulmate. 

His plans crumbled down once he saw Lance’s eyes.

“You have beautiful eyes,” He said in astonishment by seeing such precious orbs. 

They grabbed each other hands. Keith felt so safe in there, so welcome, so loved, that he couldn’t bring himself to separate his hands, even if his keys had fallen to the ground, he couldn’t. 

Lance got closer to him and like a magnet, he did too. 

So many emotions were filling his mind, this as the best sensation of all and he was loving it so much. 

Until… 

An image of his dad funeral filled his eyes. An image of his mom crying every single night. The feeling of uselessness now melting in his heart. 

And then… an image of his mom talking to his five year old self, just a couple of months after his dad had died. 

_ “Keith,” His mom crouched down in front of him, placing her hand on his shoulder, “I’m taking a new job and I won’t be home very often anymore. Our neighbor Honerva and Shiro’s parents will take care of you, alright?”  _

_ Keith was then crying, “Mommy, don’t leave me,” He hugged her, “Take me with you.”  _

_ His mom brushed his hair and whispered to his ear, “I’m sorry, Keith, I can’t.”  _

_ “Do you really have to go?” He asked wiping away his tears with the sleeve of his red sweater.  _

_ His mother placed her hand on her head and then pressed their foreheads together, she was also crying but way more silent than him.  _

_ “This is the only way I can protect you,” She whispered, “I can’t risk hurting you more.”  _

_ “But mommy—“ _

_ She gave him a kiss on the forehead and another big embrace and then stood up, cleaning her tears from her eyes and grabbing her bag from the table.  _

_ Keith ran to her and took her hand, “Please mommy don’t leave me, please don’t leave me!” He cried out, “Please don’t leave like dad…”  _

_ His mom brushed her hand softly on his cheek and walked away as he said her last words.  _

_ “I’m sorry, Keith.”  _

Keith backed away from Lance as he felt the tears clouding his vision. 

“Keith?” Lance asked him worried.

He felt so much fear. Having a soulmate wasn’t the best thing that could happen to you, it was the the worst, it was a nightmare. 

“I’m sorry, Lance,” He said in a hushed tone, hurrying to get on his bike and drive out of there, “I can’t.” 

He heard how Lance screamed for his name, he saw how he felt to his knees and buried his face on his hands. 

He felt how the pain in his chest was now stronger than ever. If this pain was what it meant to have a soulmate, then he rather become a living heartbreak. 

Keith arrived to the apartment and still with the tears on his eyes, he opened the door, leaving the keys on the bowl as he usually does, but this time, he stood there, looking at the floor motionless. 

“Keith?” Shiro asked as he walked down the stairs already on his pajamas, “Keith, is that you?” 

“Y-yeah,” His voice cracked. 

Shiro walked towards him, “You okay?” He asked as he placed his hand on his shoulder. 

Keith couldn’t keep it in anymore, he let out a sob and shook his head. Shiro didn’t said anything and just embraced him strongly. 

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay,” He repeated as he brushed Keith’s hair with his hand, “You want to talk about it?” 

Keith nodded this time. Shiro lowered Keith into the floor and they sat there. He waited until Keith was ready to talk. 

“I-I…” Keith sobbed silently as he covered his face. 

“It’s okay,” Shiro rubbed his back, “Take your time.” 

After a couple of minutes, Keith finally managed to calm down and whispered, “I had a date with him.” 

“With Lance?” 

He nodded, “Yeah. I had dinner with him and his family.” 

“They treated you bad? Were they rude?” Shiro asked worried and slightly angry. 

“No!” Keith sobbed again, “They… they were so nice and-and kind to me. They treated me like I-like I was part of their family.” 

“Then what’s the problem?” Shiro asked calmly. 

Keith took a deep breath and told Shiro all that happened at dinner; how Lance’s parents were so nice, how his siblings were so fun, how he actually had such a good time, how he hold hands with Lance… and how… he left Lance on the middle of their almost kiss and ran away. 

“I shouldn’t have gone to that dinner,” He lamented, “I… I shouldn’t have gotten that close to Lance!” 

“Keith,” Shiro placed his hand on his shoulder, “Don’t say that. Don’t lament spending a good time.” 

“But I screwed up everything!” He shouted, crying again, “They were so good to me and look at what I did,” He buried his face on his hands, “I don’t deserve a soulmate like Lance. Lance deserves something better.” 

“Keith, listen to me,” Shiro started but Keith couldn’t bring himself to look at him out of shame, “You can still fix things.” 

“No, no I can’t.” 

“Yes you can!” Shiro insisted, “You can make things right, accept Lance into your life.” 

“You know how I feel about soulmates, Shiro,” Keith finally looked at him, “I can’t have one.” 

“You can have one,” Shiro grabbed his hands, “And your eyes are the prove. The way you felt when you touched Lance for the first time is the living proof that just as everyone else, you deserve to have a soulmate.” 

“But why?!” He ripped his hand off of Shiro’s, “Why now?! Why not in a couple of years? Why… why now of all moments.” 

“Because it’s your destiny, Keith,” Shiro assured, “And all that’s happening right now “ it’s meant to happen.” 

“You make absolutely no sense,” Keith whispered. 

Shiro chuckled, “Believe me, everything will end up making sense,” He gave him a pat on the back, “When I first met Adam… I didn’t liked him.” 

“Huh?!” Keith looked at him in shock. 

“We met back on aviation school,” He explained, “And he was such a good pilot that made me jealous sometimes, even though I was at his same level, I still hated how he defeated me everytime and got the best times and grades,” He smiled to himself, “One day, I talked formally for the first time with him. I found out that he was actually amazing, skilled, intelligent, funny, so kind… I grew up from the hate and ended up admiring him and you wanna know what was even more weird?” He asked.

“Hmm?” 

“He admired me too. He saw qualities in me that not even myself was aware of!” He said excited, “But it wasn’t until we had our last test, that we shook our hands and found out we were soulmates. I didn’t expect it and neither did Adam.” 

“And what did you do?” Keith asked curious. 

“Well, after all our group congratulated us,” He laughed, “We had a date, it wasn’t the best, actually, it was a disaster. We went to a restaurant but there was a mistake with our reservation, so we ended up eating a Taco Bell in my car.” 

“I thought you hated Taco Bell,” Keith added with a smile.

“And I still do,” Shiro pointed out, “But Adam loved it so… I ate it.” 

Keith laughed under this breath and he hugged his knees. 

Shiro sighed, “But where I’m trying to go with all of this,” He explained, “Is that soulmates can come from anywhere. You and Lance met for a reason, in certain circumstances, at a certain time because it was meant to be like that.” 

Keith’s previous smile disappeared, “I know that, but… you know what happened with my parents,” Another tear fell out of his eye, “My mom… how she… broke down.” 

Shiro looked at Keith sadly, “I know, but—“

“Aren’t you afraid?” Keith interrupted him, “Aren’t you afraid something like that happens to you and Adam?” 

“No,” Shiro answered quietly, “Because I know it won’t happen.” 

“How can you be so sure?” 

Shiro surrounded Keith with his arm, “Because we made a promise,” He answered, “We promised that we would always be there for each other, even after death.” 

“I still don’t get it,” Keith shook his head, “And I’m still terrified.” 

“Don’t worry,” Shiro rubbed his arm, “You will understand very soon. You just have to ask to the right person.” 

Keith opened his eyes in surprise, he knew who Shiro meant. 

“I… I will,” He said slowly.

 

~•~

 

Shiro served himself a cup of coffee as Adam scrolled down on his IPad reading some news and twitter posts. 

He sighed, “I talked to Keith yesterday.” 

Adam lowered his IPad a bit, “You did? Is he okay?” 

“He’s…” He sat and placed the cup on the table as he thought about the answer, “Hanging in there.” 

“That bad, huh?” Adam gave a sip to Shiro’s coffee with a small grin. 

Shiro grinned at him too, “Get your own coffee professor!” He exclaimed as he took a sip too.

Adam shook his head, “Being selfish is not a good example for your younger brother,” He joked and took, once again, a sip from his fiancée cup. 

“How can I say no to someone like you?” Shiro said and took Adam’s hand, giving it a soft kiss and then brushing his finger against it.

Adam smiled, “Okay, but going back to the original subject. How did things went with Keith?” 

Shiro shook his head, “He’s still a bit in denial, but I managed to convince him to ask his mom about you know what.” 

Adam nodded slowly, “Then you think he’ll be fine?” 

“I hope, but what I can assure you is that things with his soulmate aren’t fine at all,” Shiro told Adam everything that happened in Keith’s date, but in less detail since it was something private of his brother and he didn’t wanted to betray that confidence. 

“That’s…” Adam blinked a couple of times in awe, “That’s something. A bad something.” 

“I know,” Shiro agreed, “But I don’t know what to do. I really want to help, but I just don’t know where to start.” 

“Maybe… you shouldn’t start at all?” Adam suggested, “Keith is a big boy now, he can handle this things alone.” 

“Yeah, but… protective older brother syndrome,” Shiro explained, “It never disappears.

Adam chuckled, “Hmmm, maybe there is a way to help,” He tapped the table while thinking about some solutions. 

Shiro meanwhile thought about his relationship with Adam, “Remember the promise we made?” He asked to his fiancée. 

Adam stopped tapping the table and looked at Shiro with some sadness, “It’s not a particular moment I like to remember.” 

The day they had made that promise was when Shiro had an plane accident a couple of years ago. It wasn’t exactly a good memory, that was the accident that made him lost his arm, but it was also the time he and Adam made an important promise. A promise that bonded them together for eternity.

“But you do remember the promise?” He asked again. 

Adam hesitated, but nodded, “Yes, I do.” 

“Do you think… that’s what closed our soulmate bond?” He questioned again. 

“I want to believe so,” Adam grabbed his hand and gave it a strong squish, “I don’t ever want to go through something similar, you almost dying… it was a lot, for both of us,” He said in a hushed tone, “But I do believe such an emotional experience reinforced our bond as soulmates and now… if anything happened to either of us…” He kissed Shiro’s hand, “We wouldn’t become a living heartbreak, because of that promise… that promise is going to last even after death.” 

Shiro got closer to Adam and gave him a kiss on the lips, “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Takashi,” Adam returned the kiss. 

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just enjoying each other presence in their now so peaceful life. 

“Also,” Adam interrupted their kissing session, “I think I know what you can do to help Keith a bit.” 

Shiro gave him one last kiss and went back to his place, “I’m all ears.” 

“This is going to sound crazy but… I think  _ you _ should talk to Lance. Not to fix things, just to clarify them.” 

“That…” Shiro’s eyes went wide, “Is actually a good idea.” 

  
  


~•~

 

Lance had spent all that time after the date locked inside his room, not even facing his parents with shame that they would see what was happening to him. 

His face was a mess; red puffy eyes, tangled hair and his room a tissue disaster of all his crying. 

It was official, he was becoming a living heartbreak. The pain on his chest, the uncontrollable tears and the overall depression that enveloped him. 

“Lance? Buddy?” Hunk asked as he knocked his door, “You okay in there?” 

Lance groaned from his bed, “What do you want Hunk?” He asked through sniffs. 

“Your mom told us you haven’t left your room in almost a day,” Pidge answered, “You also haven’t been answering our texts and calls! So why do you think we’re here?!”

“I’m just…” He started and then sighed, “Just come in.” 

The door opened and a worried Hunk and Pidge entered, approaching Lance as he made no effort in moving off his bed. 

“What are you guys doing here?” He asked not making eye contact with his friends so they couldn’t see his red puffy eyes.

“You want the truth or…” Pidge huffed, “Your mom called us because you were barely coming out of your room.” 

“And also we were worried,” Hunk added. 

“And that,” Pidge conceded and sat on the bed beside him, “So spill the beans. What has you this way?” 

Lance let out a sob and hid his face on his pillow. Hunk eyed Pidge worried and then rubbed his friend back. 

“Something happened with Keith?” He asked. 

Lance nodded slowly. 

“Will you… tell us?” Pidge asked slowly.

He nodded again and cleaned his tears with the pillow, “Yeah, just-just give me a minute.” 

“Don’t worry buddy,” Hunk smiled sweetly at him, “We have all day.” 

Lance took a couple of minutes to recompose from the ugly crying session that he hasn’t been able to get rid off since sunday, without mentioning the pain in the chest he was feeling, a clear symptom of a living heartbreak. 

He told Pidge and Hunk everything that happened, how they almost kissed, how Keith said those things and started crying for then leaving on his bike without a word. How he felt after that and wasn’t even able to confront his own family out of shame or maybe just anger and sadness.

“Oh… Lance,” Hunk embraced him, “I’m sure Keith had his reasons.” 

“Yeah right,” Lance chuckled, “Of course he had his reasons to break my heart like that and then proceed to leave me calling for him and crying on my knees. You’re right, he obviously had a reason,” He said sarcastically though in pain and with a tear rolling out of his eye.

“Or… he’s an asshole,” Hunk tried to joke.

“Hmm, I think you’re right…” Pidge mumbled. 

“See,” Hunk pointed at her, “Even Pidge agrees.” 

“Huh?” Pidge made a confused sound, “Not about the asshole thing! I mean about the he had a reason thing.” 

Lance let himself fall into his bed again, looking at his ceiling with a frown, “No, I agree with Hunk,” He said coldly, “He is an asshole,” He repeated but felt a pain on his chest again, he knew he was lying to himself on some level. 

“You don’t think that, Lance,” Pidge said like if she was reading his thoughts, “Keith is your soulmate and you know you love him.” 

“What side are you with?!” Lance exclaimed as he sat again, “Stop defending him!” 

“I’m not defending him, I’m just trying to figure out a logical explanation!” She shouted back. 

“Not everything has to have a logical explanation, Pidge!” Lance fought back, “Keith is a selfish idiot, that’s it!” 

“Well at least I’m doing something!” She pointed out at him, “Instead of burying myself into depression!” 

“Uh… guys?” Hunk asked nervous. 

“You don’t even know how it feels like! You don’t have a soulmate yet!” 

“Oh, shut up Lance!” She shouted, “I know way more about heartbreaks than you!” 

Lance laughed rudely, “Keep wishing.” 

“Guys!” Hunk shouted annoyed, “Someone is at the door!” 

“Let my mom get it!” Lance said annoyed. 

“Your mom left when we got here,” Hunk pointed out. 

“Ugh! Fuck!” He groaned and got up from his bed, “I hate my life!” He shouted as he went downstairs with Hunk and Pidge following right behind. 

“You’re such a drama queen,” Pidge said rudely, “You just like making a fuss of everything.” 

“Just shut it, Pidge!” Lance exclaimed for the last time before taking a deep breath and opening the door. 

“We do not want to buy a—“ He stopped mid track as he saw a guy with black and white hair on his door, “Who…” 

“Shirogane?” Pidge opened the door more. 

The guy seemed to react to that name as he looked confused at Pidge, “Uh… nevermind,” He cleared his throat and extended his hand towards Lance, “I’m Takashi Shirogane, Keith’s brother.” 

Lance eyes went wide open, “Keith’s... brother?” He asked as he took Shiro’s prosthetic hand with even more confusion. 

“Yes, I’m sorry I just appeared like this,” He apologized, “But there’s something you need to know… about Keith.” 

 

~•~

 

Krolia arrived to the airport, making her way as fast as she could into a taxi. There was something very important she had to do and she had to do it as soon as possible. 

She grabbed her cell phone from her purse and sent a text to her son. 

 

**Krolia:** Keith I just arrived to town. There’s something really important we need to discuss. 

**Krolia:** Meet me at home. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is probably going to take me a bit more to publish since it’ll probably be longer and it will include the epilogue so... maybe friday next week? Hope so.
> 
> Thanks for reading again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Well, almost.

Shiro sat on Lance’s living room alongside his friends Pidge and Hunk. The whole idea of being in his brother soulmate house to explain him the situation with Keith was bizarre enough. 

“So what happened with Keith?” Lance asked with a hint of worry. 

He sighed, “It’s kinda hard to explain, but first, I just want to clarify that I’m not here to apologize for Keith or anything like that, I’m just here to explain the situation to you so I can help my brother a little,” He explained and received a nod from Lance. 

“Well I hope the explanation does clarify things up,” Said Hunk with a bit of anger, which was totally comprehensible, his best friend suffered a major heartbreak due to Keith’s fault. 

Shiro cleared his throat,  “So here goes nothing…” He took out a folded photo from his pocket, extending it and showing it to Lance, “This is or… was, Keith’s family.” 

The photo showed Keith’s mom and dad hugging a very young Keith. The three of them with big smiles on their faces. 

Lance took the old photo and squinted his eyes, “Was?” 

He nodded, “His dad died when he was really young,” He explained. 

Hunk and Pidge flinched at it, while Lance just stared at the picture closely with a sad smile on his lips. 

“What about his mom?” Lance asked then. 

“...a living heartbreak,” Pidge whispered with her head down, but everyone was able to hear her. 

“Yes,” He nodded slowly, “More or less. Those were… tough years for Keith.” 

“And what happened?” Pidge questioned with worry, “With her?” 

“She, uh… she left Keith,” Shiro answered awkwardly, “She was afraid of hurting Keith more and left for a while. She got a new job that required her to travel a lot and barely being home.” 

“And who took care of Keith?” Hunk asked worried. 

“Well, we aren’t blood related, but our families were close since we were very young and I grew to consider him my brother. Between my family and his neighbor Honerva, we took care of him,” Shiro explained. 

Lance didn’t said anything, he just left the photo on the table and observed Shiro with curiosity, like if he was craving for answers but didn’t dare to ask for them. 

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, “This isn’t a particular subject that I enjoy talking about, but…” He looked at Lance, “I feel like you, out of everyone, deserves to understand.” 

“I—“ Lance smiled kindly at Shiro, “I would like to know.” 

He returned the smiled and nodded too, “Then it’ll be my pleasure to explain.” 

Hunk and Lance sat quietly without taking their eyes off Shiro, waiting for him to start talking, meanwhile, Pidge looked at the ground with a grim expression. 

“Keith’s dad died on an accident,” He started, “Keith’s mom, Krolia, had a—“

“Breakdown,” Pidge finished for him as she looked at the floor sadly. 

“...yes,” He conceded, “She cried all nights non stop and Keith had to bare watching his mother break down in front him. He had to hear her cry every night, he saw how she began to slowly deteriorate to the point where she barely even touched her food or talked to him.” 

Hunk covered his mouth with his hand. 

“Keith always told me this things, he told me how he felt so worthless seeing his mom cry every night and not being able to help her, he used to say… he just wanted to see her smile again,” He swallowed hard, “But he couldn’t, in fact, it got worse. Krolia couldn’t go to work anymore, she couldn’t even take Keith to school for entire weeks as she locked up herself on her bedroom.”

“What an awful mother,” Hunk shook his head as Lance nodded slowly in agreement. 

Pidge huffed, “You don’t get it do you?” She asked rudely. 

“Pidge?” Lance asked worried. 

“She was becoming a living heartbreak…” She whispered with tears forming on her eyes, “Just like my mom almost did.” 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Lance rubbed her arm. 

She sobbed, “It was so painful to watch. When dad went missing it was just… too much for her,” Pidge explained, “Just imagine the pain you were feeling when Keith left you but ten times worse.” 

Shiro felt sad for the young girl in front of him. He crouched down in front of her and rubbed her hair. 

“And it’s almost as hard watching a person become a living heartbreak,” He said. 

Pidge looked at him and nodded slowly in agreement, “Yes… it is,” She took off her glasses and cleaned her eyes giving a big breath, “Except, my dad came back, but Keith’s dad…” 

He shook his head, “It was very hard for Keith, so hard that it got to the point where he was getting just as depressed as her,” Shiro closed his eyes trying to keep himself from breaking down, “I remember that time when I went to see him. He was crying on the corner of his room and told me that he was afraid and couldn’t bare this feeling anymore, he said… he didn’t wanted a soulmate.” 

Lance eyes went wide open as tears filled his eyes, “Oh, Keith…” 

“Things didn’t get much better after that. Krolia ended up getting a new job that didn’t allowed her to be that close to Keith and—“ 

“But why? Why did she took that kind of job?” Hunk questioned. 

“She… didn’t wanted to hurt Keith anymore,” Shiro answered, “So she decided that the best for him was that he couldn’t see her that much anymore, give him time to heal on his own.” 

“But that’s wrong!” Lance shouted, “She can’t just leave her son like that?!” 

Shiro sighed, “It didn’t went precisely well. She ended up realizing that, without Keith, things were even worse, while Keith… he grew even more scared of soulmates and developed a big fear to the mere idea. He closed himself so much, he didn’t had any friends except me, he just wasn’t anymore the cheerful kid that I used to know.” 

“And what did Krolia do?” Pidge asked.

“She managed to convince her boss to lower her traveling agenda and she got the chance to be home a bit more often, eventually, she healed almost completely from her heartbreak, but her relationship with Keith wasn’t the same,” He pointed out, “Keith didn’t trust her as much anymore. He was afraid that she might leave him again and just grew apart from her.” 

“They don’t see each other anymore?” Hunk questioned. 

“Oh no, they do, it’s just that… it isn’t the same since more than ten years ago. Keith grew apart from her and she felt that it was probably the best to leave Keith on his own, not bothering him with her presence on his life anymore. Eventually she regained her antique traveling agenda and she’s barely in town until this day.” 

Lance rubbed his hand on his face, “So Keith is scared of having a soulmate because his afraid of me abandoning him and becoming a living heartbreak…” 

Shiro nodded, “Yes.” 

Pidge then laughed, “Don’t you guys see?” She asked, “It’s all fate!” 

“Uh, what?” Hunk looked at her with confusion. 

“From the way they meet each other to the events on Sunday,” She stood up excited and grabbed Lance hands, “All of this was meant to happen so Keith could heal. So you could help him heal and you can be happy together!” 

Shiro laughed a bit too, “I think you might be a bit wrong on there,” He pointed out, “The only person who can heal Keith is his mom,” He winked and took out his phone, “But I already took care of that.” 

“Still…” Pidge added, “Lance is Keith’s soulmate and he has already helped him in a way.” 

“I did?” Lance questioned in surprise. 

She nodded, “Yes, you did. When you approached Keith you managed to push him into opening himself and start to accept things.” 

“You make it sound like I just pushed him away into his problems.” 

“But that’s good! He’s now facing his problems!” Pidge exclaimed and Lance stayed silent in some sort of deep thinking.

“Then we just wait for now?” Hunk asked breaking the silence. 

“Hopefully,” Shiro smiled at Lance, “Keith will rethink and fix things.” 

Lance just look into the distance and sighed. 

“I hope.” 

 

~•~

 

Keith received his mom message at perfect timing, he was just getting home to get some more clothes and bring it to Shiro’s place, but now that his mom had called, it was also the perfect time to fix things up. This was his turn to make things right once and for all, no matter how afraid he was.

He waited for about twenty minutes, pacing around the front door while fidgeting with his hands anxiously. When he heard a car pull over right on front of the house, he looked through the window and saw his mom coming out of a cab with her suitcase and then paying to the driver. 

Keith took a deep breath and sat on the stairs that were close to the door. His mom unlocked the door with her keys and got in slowly, leaving the said keys and her purse in the table beside the door. She still hadn’t notice that Keith was sitting on the stairs. 

“Keith! I’m—“ Her eyes went wide when she saw Keith sitting on the stairs, “...home. You gave me quite a scare right there,” She said with a grin.

Keith, unlike his mom, didn’t smiled, he just went straight to the point, “Mom, we—“ 

“So it was true, huh?” She interrupted, crouching down beside him on the stairs, “You found your soulmate,” She caressed gently Keith’s cheek, a motherly affection she hasn’t done in a while. Keith mouth went slightly open with the action, but he didn’t moved. 

His mom kept caressing his cheek as she smiled sadly with her bright violet eyes, “Your eyes remind me of your fathers.” 

Keith swallowed hardly, he had noticed some kind of resemblance when he looked at himself in the mirror and then at that old photo of his parents. 

“Mom… we need to talk,” He said quietly. 

She nodded, “Yes, we do,” She stopped caressing his cheek and sat down beside him on the stairs. 

A silence grew between them, until Keith decided to start right from the beginning, “I found my soulmate. His name is Lance.” 

“Shiro told me about it,” She pointed out, “He also told me about a certain problem regarding your soulmate.” 

Keith rolled his eyes, chuckling under his breath, “Of course he did.” 

“Keith,” His mom touched his knee, “Talk to me. I’m here and I’m your mother, you know you can tell me what’s bothering you.” 

“That’s the problem,” He felt the tears forming on his eyes, “I-I don’t know how to explain this to you, especially since it all has to do with you and dad…” 

Krolia’s eyes went wide as she went firm, but she regained her relaxed composure just a couple of second later, she was expecting all this. Her husband death wasn’t a subject she enjoyed, but she had to do this, for her son.

She rubbed her son knee, “I’m not leaving you this time Keith, no matter what you tell me, I will not commit a mistake like that ever again.” 

Keith placed is face on his hands, “I’m scared mom, I’m terrified about what could happen between Lance and me if-if either of us just… left.” 

“Keith—“ 

“I’m scared to feel that abandonment once again, that deep pain in the chest when someone leaves and doesn’t return,” He sobbed, “I’m afraid that someday that happens to me and Lance… I’m terrified of having a soulmate.” 

Krolia felt a big guilt in the bottom of his stomach, but she swallowed down and instead grabbed her son hand.

“That won’t happen,” She assured with her voice breaking from the feeling of crying, “That won’t happen, Keith. I know it won’t.” 

“How can you be so sure?!” He released his hand from his mom grip, “What about what happened to you when dad died?!” Keith was now crying of anger. 

“Keith!” She exclaimed, “Shut up and listen to me!” 

Her son stopped crying for a second and looked at her with wide eyes and all of his attention. Krolia was really good at getting the attention of someone. 

She took a deep breath and started explaining, “When your father… passed away,” She said with a bit of difficulty, “I did break down, I’m not going to lie to you, losing a soulmate is painful, one of the worst feelings a person can feel.” 

“Thanks for the encouragement, mom,” Keith added with sarcasm. 

“But,” She raises her voice, “I didn’t became a living heartbreak and was able to get over that break down, you know how?” 

Keith shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows. 

His mom smiled at him with tearful eyes and placed her hand on his shoulder followed of a small chuckle. 

“Because of you, Keith.” 

“...what?” He asked in a low voice. 

“You were the one thing that completed our soulmate bond, you were the one thing that made us even stronger.” 

“But how? H-how can I…” 

His mother embraced him so tenderly and full of love that he couldn’t reciprocate the love affection instantly. That simple act made his whole heart beat faster and tears fill his eyes like before. Keith hugged her back and placed his head on her shoulder. 

“I loved your dad so dearly and when we had you…” She let out a quiet sob, “We knew you were the one thing that completed our soulmate bond. You made us so happy, my dear.” 

“Mom…” 

“And I committed the biggest mistake of my life, being and coward leaving you all alone because of my fear to hurt you more and in the end… I lost you, you were better off without me and that was so painful to watch. I had abandoned my son and now I was paying the price of my mistakes, but now…” Krolia separates from her son and took his hand on hers, “I want to fix things. I want us to be the family that we never got to be, that, of course, if you let me, if you… forgive me.” 

Keith shook his head through tears, “You don’t need to apologize,” He huffed, “I didn’t made things easier either,” He squished his mom hand harder, “But I do want to be a family again,” He smiled looking into his mom bright violet eyes, “I really do.” 

Krolia let some tears out of her eyes and hugged her son once again, brushing his hair softly and then giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead. 

“We will,” She assured, placing her hand on his cheeks and looking directly into his eyes, “But first, let’s fix things with your soulmate.”

Keith groaned and hit his forehead with the palm on his hand, “I’m a fucking idiot. I really did screwed up everything.” 

“Nothing we can't fix,” Krolia added as she wiped her tears away, “You just need to understand something first.” 

“...okay?” Keith looked confused, what did he had to understand that was so Important?

His mom sighed, “Soulmates are such a complicated subject aren’t they? Not even science can explain how this things work,” She laughed and then began to explain, “When we touch our soulmate for the first time, a bond is created, therefore your eyes change its color and you feel all that warm and emotion in your chest with that single touch,” She then raised her index finger, “But! There is a catch.” 

“A catch?” 

“Mmhm, a catch,” She then raised her other finger and began to explain with them like if they were people, “When two people touch for the first time, the bond is created, but it’s not unbreakable.” 

“But they say that a soulmate bond can’t be—“ Keith began, but was interrupted by his mom placing her finger on his lips. 

“Shut up and listen,” She said her usual frase and continued with her explanation, “That bond is what gets you close to your soulmate, you meet each other, fall even more in love with each other, grow with each other, but, the bond it’s still unfinished, it’s not unbreakable just yet.” 

“And how do you create an unbreakable bond?” Keith asked now really invested in all the subject. 

“That’s the catch right there,” She smiled, “An unbreakable bond can be created in many ways; when the couple has a child, like me and your father case when we had you, or… through a promise, a really strong promise.” 

Keith blinked a couple of times getting his head around the idea, “So you’re saying I have to have a kid with Lance or make some kind of promise? What kind of promise you have to make to achieve something’s as big as that?! Marriage?!” 

“No,” She laughed, “It’s not marriage your little hard head. In the case of a promise, you and your soulmate have to go through something really emotional in order to achieve an unbreakable bond. You both need to make a promise from the heart to each other.” 

“But Lance and I, we… we are becoming heartbreaks thanks to me, I can feel it.” 

“That’s because your bond isn’t unbreakable yet,” She explained, “Becoming a living heartbreak can only happen if you don’t have a complete bond, once your become true soulmates… nothing can break that bond.” 

Keith placed his face on his hands, “And what would I do? What if it doesn’t work?” 

Krolia rubbed her son back, “You and Lance are facing right now the biggest pebble on the way, but once you two listen and forgive each other, you’ll be able to heal and start again, who knows, you might even manage to create your unbreakable bond with this,” She kissed his head again, “It’s destiny, all of this is meant to happen to get to your final result.” 

Keith sat there in silence thinking about what he had to do. The answer was easy, clear and obvious, he just needed to talk to Lance, let him understand the situation, open himself to his soulmate and let himself be vulnerable for once. A soulmate is the most precious thing a human goes through according to history. 

He stood up and fixed his red jacket and hair, cleaning his face full of dry tears and taking a deep breath. 

“Then let’s fix things right now,” He took his keys from the table before his mom stopped him. 

“It’s raining outside,” She pointed through the window, “And I don’t think it’s the best idea to fix things while being soaking wet.” 

“But I can’t waste another minute! The more time I stand here, the more close we are to becoming a living heartbreak!” 

Krolia shook her head, “Just as inpatient as your father,” She took the other pair of keys on the table, “I was about to suggest to drive you there.” 

Keith smiled and nodded, “Then let’s go.” 

She opened the door, grabbing the purple umbrella right beside the door and before they went outside, Keith asked her something out of nowhere. 

“How do you know so much about soulmates?” 

His mom opened the umbrella and cleaned the dust off, “When I was in one of my business trip, I met this peculiar man named Coran, I was on my lowest back then and when he asked me if I was okay, I just told him everything and he gave me a great explanation about soulmates and the best advice that I could ever asked for.” 

“What advice?” Keith asked grabbing the umbrella for his mom. 

She smiled, “Go back to your son.” 

 

~•~

 

Krolia drove Keith to Lance place as fast as the rain and the traffic allowed them to. Keith was anxious and if it wasn’t for the stupid rain he would run without a second thought. 

“Park in here!” Keith pointed out and just as his mom was stopping the car, he took off his seatbelt and ran out of the car, not caring about the rain. 

“Keith, the—“ His Mom was about to tell him about the umbrella but he ignored her and closed the door of the car. 

He stood outside the entrance and before he could knock, the door was opened by Lance, who’s eyes went wide open as soon as he saw Keith standing there all wet in the rain. 

“Keith…” Lance said in awe as he leaned against the doorframe, “What—“ 

Keith grabbed Lance hand, “I’m sorry, Lance,” He whispered and was thankful that Lance didn’t pulled away, “I’m so sorry.” 

Lance then did pulled away his hand slowly and caressed Keith’s cheek, “You have nothing to be sorry for.” 

This was like the third time of the day he cried, but he didn’t cared. He shook his head and felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“I do have something,” He insisted and then saw Shiro coming out of the house and heading towards Krolia, not before smiling at him encouraging. Keith felt so thankful and smiled back at him. 

Lance brushed away the tears from his cheeks and the water drops that were falling off his wet hair. 

“I know why you did what you did,” Lance said softly, “You don’t owe me any explanations.”

Keith pulled away and took a step back, the rain falling on him again. 

“I do owe you an apology,” He said firmly, “Because I was a jerk and hurt you because of my own unsolved traumas.” 

Lance stood there with his eyes wide open, “Keith, please I—“

“No!” Keith raised his hand and interrupted him, “Listen to me first.”

He took a deep breath as Lance went still and quiet, waiting for him to talk. 

“What I did was wrong,” He started, “I-I left you in the middle of our date, in the middle of our… kiss,” He talked nervously as he saw tears on Lance beautiful blue eyes, “I ran away like a coward. Because that’s what I am, a big coward.” 

Lance took a step forward but stopped when Keith let out a sob. 

“I… I was afraid of having a soulmate, afraid…” He looked back to his mom that was now out of the car holding the purple umbrella with Shiro, “...afraid of being abandoned.” 

He then shook his head and let out a huff, “How pathetic I am, huh?” He pointed at himself, “I’m here all wet in the middle of a storm, asking for the forgiveness of my soulmate after I dragged him with me into my problems.” 

Lance placed his hand on his mouth as he cried silently.

“I don’t ask you to forgive me,” He said looking at Lance straight in the eye, “I ask you to give me… us, another chance,” He smiled with teary eyes, extending his hand towards Lance. 

Lance froze on his place until he dropped his hand off his mouth and ran to Keith, embracing him, not caring about the storm falling into them, not caring about the people who were looking at them. He placed his head on Keith’s shoulder and cried his eyes out. 

“Of course, you idiot! Of course I give us another chance!” He cried out. 

Keith was now the one frozen on his place, he blinked a couple of times and hugged Lance back, letting his own tears fall off his eyes. 

Another car pulled over and Keith saw Lance mom get out of it and smile at him with approval. 

“Keith,” Lance broke the hug and wiped away his tears, “Now let  _ me _ make you a promise,” He grabbed Keith’s cold hands on his warm ones. 

Keith’s mouth opened slightly as he looked at Lance with all his attention. 

“I promise you, that I’ll never, ever, ever, ever,” Lance repeated over and over again, “Abandon you, never. I don’t care what happens, I will never leave you.” 

Keith felt a pang to his chest, a warm feeling enveloping him into a safe atmosphere as a smile took over his face and the sudden need to hug Lance once again and never let go. 

Lance pulled him and placed their foreheads together. 

“Never,” He reassured again with a whisper and his eyes closed. 

Keith closed his eyes too, “I will never abandon you either, not again.” 

Lance leaned forward slowly and Keith imitated his action, leaning too and pressing his lips against Lance soft ones. The world around them froze, the rain came to a sudden stop above their heads, their family and friends weren’t there anymore, just Lance and Keith. 

Lance placed his hand on the back of Keith’s head and Keith placed his hand on Lance hip. They continued kissing so passionately, it felt good, like they were on the right place. 

When they broke the kiss, the leaned into each other forehead again and heard the applause from their family and friends. They turned around and saw Krolia, Shiro and Lance mom under the purple umbrella giving them smiles and applauding, while Pidge and Hunk were behind them inside the house with their thumbs up. 

“Guess we’ll have to get used to it,” Lance whispered to his ear and offered Keith his hand. 

Keith took the hand without hesitation and smiled, “Yes, we will.” 

Lance smiled too and hugged Keith by the hip, “I hope you’re ready for my love, Keith Kogane.” 

Keith hugged Lance too, placing his head on his shoulder, “Only if you’re ready for mine, Lance McClain.” 

They laughed and gave each other another kiss on the lips as the rain died down slowly and everyone approached them. 

This was the right place for them. 

This was the beginning of an assured happy ending. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Epilogue

_ 1 year later _

It had been exactly a year since Keith and Lance started dating officially. Every other couple celebrated their anniversary by going to an expensive restaurant, staying at a fancy hotel for the night or even traveling, but not for Keith and Lance. They instead had a family and friends dinner, they insisted that the perfect day to celebrate something like this was with the people that helped them get together in the first place. 

Lance was on his room, finishing dressing himself and fixing his hair. The dinner was being hosted on his house after all. 

The doorbell suddenly rang and he hurried up to open it. 

“I got it!” He shouted as he jumped the last steps and ran to open the door. 

“Are we late?” Shiro asked as he was holding Adam’s hand. 

Lance chuckled, “Actually… I think you guys are early. No one has arrived yet.” 

Adam shook his head with a  _ I told you so  _ smile on his lips, “Takashi tends to get overly stressed about this things and wants to make a good impression.” 

He laughed, “Now I know where Keith got his bad habits from,” He moved aside, “Come in!” 

The couple entered and sat down on the couch. Adam whispered something to Shiro and stood up again. 

“I’ll see if I can help on the kitchen,” He said and leaved Lance alone with Shiro. 

Shiro cleared his throat, “So… everything good with Keith?” 

Lance huffed and nodded, “Of course, I don’t know why you guys keep asking.” 

“Well, after the whole problem it was to get you two together, we want to ensure you have a good relationship.” 

“Then no worries,” He placed his hand on Shiro’s shoulder, “We are perfect.” 

Shiro smiled at him, “I’m glad.” 

Lance sat down again on his place and made some conversation to Shiro, “How is the married life treating you?” He asked with a grin. 

“As good as it can be,” Shiro assured, “Though… sometimes Adam goes full wife mode and scolds me like if I was his son,” He laughed, “It’s adorable.” 

Lance laughed too, “If you say so.” 

The doorbell rang again and Lance excused himself to go open the door. Pidge, Hunk and Shay were there. 

“Hello there lover boy,” Pidge said and gave him a high five. 

“Hi, Lance,” Shay waved at him. 

“Hey!” Lance exclaimed, “Haven’t seen you around to much guys.” 

Hunk shrugged, “College hates us,” He half hugged Lance. 

“Well, then come in. We have a lot of catch up to do,” He move to the side and allowed his friends to enter the house. 

Shiro waved at them as they sat down on the couch too. 

Pidge yawned, “I can’t be believe we have to do homework on vacations,” She groaned, “Stupid school.” 

“The price of being a genius and enter to college at sixteen,” Lance made fun of her. 

“I hate you and Keith,” She said with another groan, “You two lucky idiotic love birds.” 

Shay giggled beside Hunk. 

“Oh yeah, you guys are finished with your sabbatical year?” Hunk asked. 

“Yep. Next month we start college,” Lance answered proudly, “Altea university.”

“Congratulations, man,” Hunk added. 

“Ditto,” Pidge agreed with a sincere smile. 

“Thanks guys,” He thanked as the doorbell interrupted, “And that... must be Keith.” 

Lance stood up with a jump and opened the door. 

“Oh!” Lance made a surprised noise when he saw Krolia alone, “Hi, I thought—“ 

She placed a hand on his shoulder, “He said he had to do something before. He’ll arrive later.” 

“Yes, okay,” He nodded and let Krolia in, “Thanks for coming.”  

“Of course,” She assured and looked around the house, “Is your mom in the kitchen?” 

“Yep.” 

“I’ll go help,” She smiled at him and walked towards the kitchen. 

Lance sighed and went back to the living room where Shiro and Pidge were discussing about how hard college is. 

“But once you graduate…” Shiro sighed, “The work comes and it makes your life harder.” 

“Wow, Thanks for the motivation,” Lance joined the conversation. 

“Yeah, I don’t think it was exactly motivating,” Pidge agreed and noticed that Keith wasn’t with Lance, “Where’s Keith?” 

“He’ll arrive a bit later.” 

The door that lead to the kitchen opened and Lance mom alongside his siblings, Adam, Krolia and Hunk came out. 

“Welcome everybody!” Lance mom greeted, “Dinner will be ready on ten. I’m just waiting for the lasagna to be out of the oven.” 

“No worries, ma” Lance assured kindly. 

“Keith isn’t here yet?” She asked with worry. 

“I offered him a ride, but he said he had to do something first,” Krolia explained, “I don’t think he’ll take long.” 

_ “I’m home!”  _ Lance dad shouted from the entrance and then he entered the living room, “Sorry for the delay,” He apologized and greeted everyone. 

Lance was now tapping his leg nervously, everyone was here except Keith and it was starting to make him anxious. 

“So Shiro, Adam...” His mom voice got him out of his thoughts, “You guys planning on adopting anytime soon?” 

Shiro’s eyes went wide open as he went firm beside Adam. Adam, in another hand, was laughing awkwardly. 

“I don’t think we’re quite ready for kids yet,” He answered, 

Lance dad sighed happily, “I remember when we had our first kid…” 

“Dad, please no,” Begged Veronica and everyone laughed. 

“But you’re thinking about it, right?” Lance mom asked to Shiro and Adam again.

Everyone was laughing on the inside by how uncomfortable they looked and Lance even considered the option that his mom was just playing with them. 

“I…” Shiro cleared his throat, “I think we should start with a cat.” 

“Exactly,” Adam agreed and they both laughed. 

The doorbell got everyone’s attention. 

“I got it,”  Lance said as everyone stared at him, it was obvious who was calling at the door.

He opened the door and smiled at Keith, who was holding a rather small box wrapped in blue paper. 

“Sorry for the delay,” He apologized and gave Lance a kiss on the lips, “Am I too late?”

“Nah,” Lance brushed him off, “Just in time.” 

Keith nodded and Lance grabbed his hand, about to pull him inside when Keith opposed his strength and pulled Lance to the outside. 

“Wait,” Keith said quickly, “I want to give you your gift before.” 

“Aaaw,” Lance complained, “I wanted to give you your present after dinner.” 

“You can give it to me after dinner,” Keith assured and offered him the blue box he was carrying, “But I want to give you yours now.” 

Lance sighed and took the present, “Fine, but only because you insist.” 

They sat on the porch and Lance unwrapped the box carefully to not completely destroy it. 

He stopped mid air when he saw what was inside, “Is this… is this what I think it is?!” 

“Go and find out,” Keith smiled playfully. 

He finished breaking apart the paper and let out a small excited scream.

“It’s a Leandro and Akira original figure!” He exclaimed and looked at the figure with his favorite characters on it, noticing just now a very important detail, “Wait, is this…” 

“The figure that we touched at the same time back on that convention,” Keith finished for him. 

“Oh, Keith…” Lance placed the box beside him and hugged his boyfriend, “It’s beautiful, thank you…” 

“Took me a while to find it to be sincere,” Keith huffed, “But it was worth it. I wanted to give you something special.” 

Lance let out a tear, “My gift now is going to be so trashy,” He half laughed. 

“Hey…” Keith placed his hand on his cheek and turned around his face so they were facing each other, “I have more than enough with just being with you.” 

Lance placed his hand on top of Keith’s, “I love you.” 

Keith blinked a couple of times, assimilating and then smiled softly, “I love you too.”  

They both stayed there hugging each other under the night sky, happy with each other presence and just enjoying the moment beside one another before going inside with everyone else. 

Getting together was difficult, but like Pidge said many times, it was destiny. 

Who knew that losing your soulmate was going to lead you to find even more than you were searching for. 

Because… 

_ I think… I just found my soulmate.  _

_ FIN _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is the first fanfic of multiple chapters that I finish (I hope it wasn’t too bad lmao) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this how did Keith and Lance got together fanfic (cause I feel that it was mostly that)
> 
> Thanks again for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! This is the soulmate AU I came up with (idk if it already exists? lmao) I fall it the Color eyes soulmate AU (suuuuper original) 
> 
> This fic is only going to have three chapters, but don’t worry, I will upload the other two parts soon (I won’t abandon this fic) 
> 
> This is my tumblr: @platinawoolf  
> I’m not very active, but I’ll leave it just in case. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> (Also, English isn’t my first language so I apologize if there some grammatical mistake)


End file.
